Lost of Memories
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: Chapter 8: Karena yang terbaik adalah bersamamu... walau itu berarti menyakitkan.//GaaSakuSasu//
1. prologue

**Myuuga Arai's first fanfic**

-

**-**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Main pairing(s) : Sasuke-Sakura-Gaara**

**Rated : T**

**Leanguage : Indonesian**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon fic with OOC-ness**

**-**

**-**

**L O S T O F M E M O R I E S**

**-**

**-**

"**Karena cinta—yang sesungguhnya rapuh—hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang bersedia membuka hatinya…"**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura tak pernah menyangka semua akan menjadi serumit ini. Tadinya ia berpikir bahwa rasa sukanya pada Sasuke hanya sebatas rasa suka anak-anak yang akan hilang dengan sendirinya seiring waktu berjalan. Tapi ia salah. Waktu telah membuatnya mencintai Sasuke dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tapi waktu pula-lah yang memisahkannya dari Sasuke. Ia merasa sakit.

Tapi ia mengerti.

Bukan, bukannya Sakura mengerti begitu saja. Tapi Ia dipaksa mengerti. Mengerti bahwa Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dan semua yang menyayanginya karena dendam. Sakura menangis. Ia—mungkin—hanya bisa menangis untuk saat itu.

Saat ia masih gadis polos berusia sebelas tahun yang begitu naif.

Tapi tidak kini, ia bersumpah.

Karena Haruno Sakura telah tumbuh dan berkembang dalam kedewasaannya seiring berjalannya waktu.

* * *

**Lost of Memories**

**© Myuuga Arai**

**

* * *

**

**Memories 1 : Team 7's Mission**

**

* * *

**

"Jiraiya tewas." kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut godaime itu kini menjadi kabar terburuk untuk Konoha. Dan tentu saja Naruto. Tapi Sakura sadar, Tsunade tidak kalah terpukulnya dengan Naruto.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berani bertanya ataupun berkomentar, sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan dengan berlari sambil menahan air mata.

"Naruto!" Sakura hampir saja mengejar Naruto ketika dirasakannya tangan Kakashi memegangi pundaknya, mencegahnya mengejar Naruto.

"Biarkan ia sendiri. Ia butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan." Kakashi menatapnya serius.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto nanti malam.

-

Siang telah tergantikan malam, dan bintang-bintang telah menampilkan sosoknya yang begitu anggun, gemerlap menghiasi malam tanpa bulan.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat ketika menatap luasnya langit yang gemerlapan berhiaskan bintang. Sejak kecil ia suka bintang—bintang yang selalu memberikannya harapan.

Karena Naruto dan Sasuke-kun juga mencintai bintang, ia jadi menyukainya. Sakura selalu teringat akan masa-masa indahnya bersama dengan tim tujuh. Ia suka misi di malam hari—karena ia, Naruto dan Sasuke pastilah akan bersama menatap bintang di setiap adanya waktu luang.

Menghela napas, Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ditatapnya wajah pria blonde itu. Wajah yang biasanya selalu bersinar itu tampak begitu pucat, dan sorot matanya tampak kosong. Seolah belum cukup, sisa-sisa air mata yang masih terukir dengan jelas itu menambah kepiluan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya di sini, di bangku taman yang sepi ini.

Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika sudut matanya melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pink sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata sayu. Berusaha tersenyum, Naruto menegur Sakura. "Sakura-chan, sedang apa malam-malam di taman?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu, huh.

Sakura sebenarnya lebih mengharapkan Naruto menangis dan menceritakan seluruh perasaannya padanya, tapi toh ia harus mengerti bahwa Naruto pastilah tidak ingin membuatnya cemas. "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi, Naruto." Sakura membalas senyuman Naruto.

Naruto tampak sedikit lebih bersemangat. Mata kosong itu sedikit—benar-benar sedikit, maksudku—berkilat karena semangat. "Apa ini kencan?" tanyanya antusias.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak ingat kalau Naruto sedang bersedih, ia pastilah sudah menjitak kepala pirang yang isinya selalu ingin mengajaknya kencan itu. "Baiklah, anggap saja ini kencan. Dan kau boleh menentukan kemana kita akan pergi!" jawab Sakura akhirnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia agak keberatan juga kalau ini disebut kencan. Tapi, toh hanya ingin Naruto gembira.

"Kalau begitu kita ke Ichiraku ramen."

-

"TAMBAH!" teriak Naruto pada Ayame. Mangkuk ketujuh, kalau Sakura tidak salah hitung. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sakura tidak memukul Naruto atau menasihatinya—dengan gaya sok tua. Kali ini Sakura lega, karena setidaknya selera makan Naruto tidak berubah.

Keduanya reflek menengok ke belakang begitu mereka merasakan adanya aura keberadaan seseorang. Dan mereka menemukan guru tercinta mereka di sana, berdiri dengan santainya sambil memegang buku Icha-Icha Paradise limited edition yang diberikan Jiraiya khusus untuknya sebelum meninggal.

"Enssei? Adddhaaa appwpa?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

BUK!

"Makan dulu, baru bertanya!" omel Sakura sambil meninju kepala Naruto, membuat Kakashi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mantan murid-muridnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Masih dengan membaca buku, Kakashi menjawab dengan santainya, "Kita dipanggil godaime. Ada pemberian misi darurat."

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, "Malam-malam begini?" ujarnya bingung. Biasanya godaime memberikan misi pagi atau siang hari. Baru kali ini misi diberikan malam-malam.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, Sakura. Cepatlah, kita tak punya waktu banyak." katanya.

Naruto mendecak sebal. "Kalau begitu sensei juga jangan baca buku terus!"

-

-

"Tim Kakashi, misi kalian saat ini sangat penting! Segera pergi ke Sunagakure dan bantu Kazekage! Saat ini Sunagakure sedang diserang. Kuperintahkan kalian untuk segera ke sana bersama Shikamaru!" perintah Tsunade dengan tegas. Wajahnya cantiknya itu tampak kusut, jelas sekali kalau beban pikirannya cukup hebat saat ini.

Sai tampak keberatan, "Lima orang? Bukankah lebih efisien dengan gerakan empat orang?" walau wajah tersenyumnya tampak tak pernah pudar, toh semua tahu ia tak suka Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Kau keberatan? Merepotkan." balasnya malas. Well, selain malas mengerjakan apapun, Shikamaru juga tampaknya malas meladeni Sai.

Tsunade menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan amarah. "Kalian kususun dengan anggota lima orang dengan pertimbangan. Karena itu sebaiknya kalian segera ke sana, kuberi waktu lima menit untuk bersiap!" Tsunade tampak marah. Semua hanya mengangguk, dan hilang dalam sekejap.

-

"Kaka-sensei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Baru kali ini kita mendapat panggilan misi malam-malam? Apa ini begitu darurat?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi yang berada paling depan.

Kakashi melirik Sakura, lalu menjawab dengan santainya, "Sunagakure diserang Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Dan, yah, warga Suna kewalahan."

Sakura mendengus pelan. Hah, dia berkata seolah-olah itu bukan hal penting!

Kontras dengan Kakashi yang nampak begitu santainya, Naruto justru tegang. Matanya terbelalak, bingung.

Begitu pula Shikamaru yang tadinya kelihatan bosan dan mengantuk. "Apakah Kabuto sekuat itu? Maksudku, setidaknya Gaara dan wanita merepotkan itu bisa mengatasinya. Lalu mengapa harus sampai mengirimkan bantuan dari Konoha? Ini sangat merepotkan..."

"Kabuto tampaknya mengirimkan mata-mata yang kuat dan menghabisi jounin-jounin negara Suna satu persatu. Dan puncaknya, dia menyebarkan virus yang bereaksi pada cakra jenis tanah, seperti Gaara." jelas Kakashi.

Naruto tampak terkejut, "Maksudmu Gaara terancam bahaya?"

"Ya."

---to be continued---


	3. Chapter 2

_Last chapter…_

-

"_Kaka-sensei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Baru kali ini kita mendapat panggilan misi malam-malam? Apa ini begitu darurat?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi yang berada paling depan._

_Kakashi melirik Sakura, lalu menjawab dengan santainya, "Sunagakure diserang Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Dan, yah, warga Suna kewalahan."_

_Sakura mendengus pelan. Hah, dia berkata seolah-olah itu bukan hal penting!_

_Kontras dengan Kakashi yang nampak begitu santainya, Naruto justru tegang. Matanya terbelalak, bingung. _

_Begitu pula Shikamaru yang tadinya kelihatan bosan dan mengantuk, "Apakah Kabuto sekuat itu? Maksudku, setidaknya Gaara dan wanita merepotkan itu bisa mengatasinya. Lalu mengapa harus sampai mengirimkan bantuan dari Konoha? Ini sangat merepotkan..."_

"_Kabuto tampaknya mengirimkan mata-mata yang kuat dan menghabisi jounin-jounin negara Suna satu persatu. Dan puncaknya, dia menyebarkan virus yang bereaksi pada cakra jenis tanah, seperti Gaara." jelas Kakashi._

_Naruto tampak terkejut, "Maksudmu Gaara terancam bahaya?"_

"_Ya."_

* * *

**Lost of Memories **

**© Myuuga Arai**

* * *

Memories 2: Their Meeting

* * *

_SLAP_

Suara langkah kaki. Team Kakashi dan Shikamaru sampai di Suna. Tapi bukan ketenangan yang mereka lihat, melainkan peperangan. Ratusan warga Suna terlihat tumbang di mana-mana dengan bersimbah darah—darah perjuangan.

Sebagian lainnya terlihat sedang melawan ratusan orang yang tampaknya sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tampaknya dari kubu Kabuto, karena setiap dari mereka menggunakan palindung kepala Desa Otogakure, desa yang harusnya telah hancur karena Sasuke. Di sisi lain terlihat Kabuto—yang kini sepertiga tubuhnya dirasuki oleh Orochimaru—sedang bertarung dengan Temari, Kankurou, dan…. Gaara.

Semuanya tampak kepayahan menghadapi Kabuto, dan _tampaknya _yang paling parah adalah keadaan Temari. Seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Di lengannya yang sobek panjang, terlihat busa putih yang menjijikan. Entah racun apa yang digunakan Kabuto untuk menyerang Sunagakure, tapi apapun itu, informasi dari Kakashi _kemungkinan_ salah, karena tampaknya yang paling parah adalah keadaan Temari, bukan Gaara.

Kemungkinan.

"_Racun..."_ pikir Sakura begitu melihat keadaan itu. Otaknya abu-abunya segera memunculkan analisa-analisa tentang racun tersebut. Wajar saja, sebagai salah satu medic-nin yang handal, ia dapat menganalisa racun hanya dengan melihatnya, walaupun ia—tentunya— masih harus menelitinya.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! Kalian serang Kabuto dari depan, dan alihkan perhatiannya! Aku akan menjebaknya dari belakang dengan kagemane milikku! Sai, kau bantu aku! Serang Kabuto dengan hewan-hewan tinta buatanmu!" strategi Shikamaru mulai dilancarkan dalam sekejap. Sebagai ahli strategi, Shikamaru memang selalu mempunyai siasat yang handal dalam sekali melihat suasana.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, "Aku?"

Shikamaru terdiam dua detik, "Kau bantu para warga Suna! Selamatkan warga Suna sebanyak-banyaknya! Yang lainnya, cepat ikuti aku! Ini darurat!" Shikamaru tampak berwibawa kali ini, walau pun raut wajahnya yang terkesan malas masih melekat erat.

-

-

Benar-benar shinobi profesional, dalam hitungan menit, mereka dapat memojokkan Kabuto. Strategi Shikamaru tampaknya berhasil. Kabuto kini dalam posisi terjepit. Dengan seluruh tubuh tak dapat digerakkan karena kagemane Shikamaru, serangan dari Naruto dan Sai yang dilancarkan secara bertubi-tubi juga tepat mengenai Kabuto. Tapi tepat saat Kakashi akan mengirim Kabuto ke dimensi lain dengan Mangekyou Sharingannya, Kabuto pun hilang dan berubah menjadi tanah.

"Sialll!!! Dia membodohi kita! Ke mana dia?!" teriakan Naruto pun menggema. Tapi Kabuto telah lenyap. Kakashi hanya menghela napas, dan menyadari bahwa saat ini menyelamatkan warga Suna harus lebih diprioritaskan ketimbang mengejar Kabuto.

Terutama tiga bersaudara petinggi desa itu.

Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara tampak akan kehilangan kesadaran. Bahkan tubuh Temari yang tadinya bersandar di dahan pohon—entah karena lega mendapatkan bantuan atau karena terlalu lelah—perlahan-lahan mulai merosot jatuh. Untunglah seseorang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu—Nara Shikamaru. Dan, sedetik kemudian dia sadar apa yang harus ia perbuat. Dipanggilnya Sakura, yang tampak sibuk meyelamatkan para korban.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh sebentar, "Ada apa Shikamaru? Tolong beri aku waktu! Orang-orang ini sangat membutuhkan pertolongan!"

"Sakura! Tolong bantu mereka bertiga dulu! Keadaan mereka sangat parah! Cepat!" ucapan Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi itu terdengar aneh. Shikamaru—yang biasanya hanya mengeluh, entah kenapa menjadi sangat… _aneh_.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, lalu memutuskan mengobati ketiga _temannya_ itu dahulu. Entah itu adil atau tidak, tapi toh dalam situasi yang kacau seperti ini, ada kalanya kita memang akan merasa sangat bimbang, bahkan membuat kesalahan 'kan?

Secepat kilat, Sakura menghampiri mereka. Diliriknya Gaara dan Kankurou yang setengah sadar, dan Temari yang berada dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

"Sakura-san, tolong periksa nee-chan dulu, tampaknya dia sangat kewalahan menghadapi Kabuto…" sahut Kankurou ketika Sakura menghampirinya. Pandangannya segera beralih pada Gaara, meminta persetujuan atas permintaan Kankurou. Sakura dan Gaara berpandangan sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Gaara mengangguk, tanda menyetujui kata-kata Kankurou. Sakura ikut mengangguk, lalu mendekati Temari, dan memeriksanya dengan seksama.

" I-ini…" mata hijau zamrud Sakura membesar karena kaget. Semua nampak tegang dan bingung.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi akhirnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Bawa Temari-san ke rumah sakit, aku akan membuat penawar racun ini secepatnya..."

-

-

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, dan beberapa shinobi Suna yang masih selamat deengan sigap membawa korban-korban yang masih selamat ke sebuah gedung terdekat bersama para medic-nin Suna yang tersisa sementara Sakura dan Shikamaru sedang mengurus tiga bersaudara Sabaku di rumah sakit.

Hampir satu jam. Tapi Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi masih belum memindahkan seluruh korban. Tentu, korban yang berjatuhan sangat banyak. Mungkin hampir seluruh warga Suna. Tim medis Suna juga sudah tampak kewalahan.

Kakashi terdiam, dan hal itu membuat Naruto kesal. Tentu saja, di saat seperti ini, bukannya membantu, Kakashi malah berdiam diri.

"Sensei! Kenapa diam saja? Bantu kami!" teriakan Naruto nyaris tidak terdengar karena hiruk pikuk yang disebabkan korban-korban Suna yang sedang berteriak kesakitan.

Kakashi menoleh, "Ada yang ke sini. Tampaknya dua orang. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa…, waspadalah, mungkin saja ini musuh." perkataan Kakashi membuat semua sedikit bergidik.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu siluet sepasang manusia muncul—Hinata dan Yamato, membuat semua menghela napas lega, karena bukan musuh yang muncul.

"Taichou? Hinata-chan? Kok kalian ada di sini?" suara Naruto memecah kesunyian. Wajah Hinata memerah seketika, membuat wajahnya yang cantik tampak seperti apel raksasa bila dilihat dari jauh.

"A-aku… ma-maksudku… engg, Na-Naruto-kun, tadi….. Kyaaa!" Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menutup wajahnya. Kakashi yang baru menghampiri mereka karena penasaran pun mengernyitkan kening, heran.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Ada apa sih Hinata-chan?"

Yamato pun tersenyum melihat Hinata, seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Yamato? Kenapa kau dan Hinata ke sini?" kali ini gantian Kakashi yang bertanya. Sai—yang tadinya tampak tidak tertarik—kini juga bergabung.

Yamato hanya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Godaime mendapat surat kaleng yang mengatakan akan ada sesuatu tak terduga yang melibatkan shinobi Konoha yang menjalankan misi di Suna. Karena panik, dia memerintahkan aku yang bisa mengendalikan Naruto, dan Hinata yang punya penglihatan tajam, untuk menyusul…" jelas Yamato tenang. Tapi Yamato tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya juga terlihat sedikit takut.

Sai terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Emmm, baiklah Yamato-taichou dan juga Hinata-san, sebaiknya kita segera menyusul Sakura dan juga para petinggi Sunagakure yang terluka…"

Hinata dan Yamato membelalakkan matanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sai yang berjalan menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura sedang mengobati pasiennya.

-

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya—membuat penawar racun dan mengobati Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara— ketika serombongan shinobi Konohagakure menghampirinya. Sakura terlihat bingung sampai akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, lalu dengan nada khawatir, Naruto bertanya dengan pelan, "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik.

"Temari dapat kutangani. Racun dalam tubuhnya sudah keluar semua. Ia hanya perlu stirahat beberapa hari... Kankurou juga hanya perlu istirahat saja, tapi Gaara..." Sakura menghela napas sebelum pandangannya beralih ke ruangan tempat Gaara berbaring. Para shinobi Konoha hanya memandang Sakura dengan kening berkerut, bingung dan cemas. Tapi Kakashi dapat merasakan Sakura panik dalam diamnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi pun bertanya dengan lembut. "Sakura, katakan apa yang terjadi... jangan membuat kami penasaran."

Sakura menggeleng, tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu, tanpa menyadari bahwa efek perbuatannya ini sangat membuat semua menjadi sangat cemas.

Naruto mendekati Sakura emosi. Dihentakkannya tubuh Sakura sambil membentaknya dengan kasar, "Katakan Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara?! Katakan!"

Sakura tampak ketakutan karena reaksi Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba. Namun dengan satu hentakkan keras, Sakura melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Naruto dibahunya, membuat pria blonde itu terhenyak dan sadar.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-chan, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu…"

Sakura menundukkan kepala, tampak menimbang-nimbang apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Memutuskan untuk jujur, Sakura menghela napas panjang sambil berbisik lirih, "Gaara... kurasa dia akan buta..."

**---to be continued---**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

_Duarrrr!_

_Bersamaan dengan kerasnya bunyi petir, siluet sepasang manusia muncul. Hinata dan Yamato._

"_Sensei? Hinata-chan? Kok kalian ada di sini?"_

_-_

_-_

"_Godaime mendapat surat kaleng yang mengatakan akan ada sesuatu tak terduga yang melibatkan shinobi Konoha yang menjalankan misi di Suna. Karena panik, dia memerintahkan aku yang bisa mengendalikan Naruto, dan Hinata yang punya penglihatan tajam, untuk menyusul…"_

_-_

_-_

_Sambil menundukkan kepala, Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Gaara... kurasa dia akan buta..."_

* * *

**Lost of memories © Myuuga Arai**

**Chapter 3 : prediksi yang salah  
**

Semua diam tak bergeming dan sadar bahwa Naruto hampir saja membulirkan air matanya seandainya Sakura tidak memeluk dan menenangkannya. Tapi hanya Kakashi yang sadar, bahwa Sakura memeluk Naruto karena Sakura sendiri juga ingin menangis. Menangis karena gagal menyelamatkan mata indah milik Gaara. Kakashi tahu, tentu saja. Ia sangat mengenal sifat-sifat anak didiknya itu. Tapi Kakashi tidak tahu, bahwa seorang gadis bermata lavender kini menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan mata sayu karena sedih dan cemburu.

-

-

* * *

Sudah sepekan sejak peperangan melawan Kabuto berlangsung.

Dan malam telah larut ketika Kakashi melihat Sakura sedang duduk termenung di beranda ruangan tempat Gaara terbaring, dan Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sofa ruangan. Sakura terus termenung sampai tidak sadar bahwa Kakashi telah berdiri di belakangnya. Ditepuknya pundak Sakura dengan lembut sambil berkata dengan tersenyum, "Hei, kenapa belum tidur?"

Sakura tampaknya terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya sampai ia terlonjak kaget ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya, menepuknya dan menanyakan hal yang tak bisa ia jawab dengan kata-kata. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Gaara. Tapi dengan cepat Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa ia hanya iba melihat keadaan Gaara. Hanya sebatas itu.

_Tentu saja! Aku hanya iba kan?_

"Sakura?" sekali lagi, Sakura dibuat terkejut karena Kakashi.

"I-iya sensei? Ada apa?" jawabnya dengan terbata.

Kakashi menghela napas melihat Sakura, "Kutanya, ada apa? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam..." ujarnya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan gugup, "Engg, anu, a-ku, aku belum ngantuk..." katanya sambil menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa matamu mengatakan kalau kau merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini? Oh, ayolah Sakura, ini semua terjadi bukan karena kesalahanmu... ini takdir." Ditatapnya Sakura lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ta-tapi sensei, a-aku, aku bersalah pada Gaara... Padahal aku ini seorang medic-nin, tapi aku, aku..." Sakura terdiam. Sakura tahu, bila ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, usahanya menahan air matanya saat ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dengan sayu. _Betulkan? Muridku ini memang terlalu sensitif. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini... rasa khawatir Sakura pada Gaara lebih daripada Naruto sendiri..._

"Engg, Kaka-sensei? Ada apa? Kau kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu..." Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan kening berkerut, bingung.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Tidak... tapi kurasa Sakura, kau harus istirahat... jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu... Lagipula, kebutaan pada Gaara itu baru sekedar prediksi kan? Jadi masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Gaara tidak buta, Sakura..."

Sakura mengangguk, _Itu memang benar, masih ada kemungkinan Gaara tidak buta. Tapi kalau ia tdak buta, maka efek samping racun itu adalah..._

"Sakura? Ada apa lagi? Kau harus tidur sekarang..." kata Kakashi sembari menarik lembut lengan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan memutuskan untuk istirahat.

* * *

"Emmmm..." Sakura membuka matanya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu terkejut melihat wajah Naruto yang berjarak tidak kurang dari dua senti dengan wajahnya.

_Buk!_

"Naruto! Apa-apan kau ini! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat kesal!" sebuah tinju Sakura melayang ke kepala Naruto, membuat Naruto mengernyit kesakitan.

"Gomen... aku cuma lagi ngeliat aja Sakura-chan kalo lagi tidur! Ternyata tambah cantik! Hehe..." seburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto, membuat seorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh sedari tadi ikut tersenyum meihat pujaannya tampak bahagia.

_Naruto-kun..._

Sakura melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu, dan membelalakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia bangun kesiangan. "Astaga!! Aku belum menyiapkan obat untuk Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara!" teriak Sakura sambil mengacak rambutnya yang kini semakin berantakan. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi sambil melempar pandangan ke Naruto _kalau-ngintip-ku-bunuh-kau_!

"Iya Sakura-chan... Aku ke luar dehh…" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu ketika ia menyadari bahwa seorang gadis cantik bermata ungu dengan malu-malu sedang mengintipnya di balik pintu.

"Hinata?"

Kakashi baru saja selesai sarapan ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda sedang duduk bersandar di pohon besar sambil memandang langit. "Shikamaru!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan malas, "Ya, Kakashi-san? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Ya, aku mau mendiskusikan suatu hal penting denganmu dan Yamato. Ada waktu?

-

-

-

"...baik."

-

-

-

* * *

"Huf! Selesai! Sekarang aku harus memberi ini pada mereka!" Ujar Sakura lega setelah membuat obat. Diliriknya jam dinding, dan segera sadar saat ini saatnya waktu pemberian obat kepada para pasien pentingnya itu. Segera saja ia meninggalkan ruang laboratorium obat dan berlari kecil menuju ruangan tempat Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou.

* * *

Naruto sedang duduk bersama Hinata di taman rumah sakit ketika berpapasan dengan Shikamaru dan Kakashi. "Sensei? Mau ke mana?"

Kakashi tampak berpikir sesaat, "Err, Naruto, kurasa sebaiknya kau dan Hinata juga ikut."

Hinata mengernyitkan kening, "A-ano, emm, Kakashi-san, ke-kenapa aku h-harus ikut?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

-

-

-

-

* * *

Ckrekk

Sakura berusaha membuka pintu ruangan Temari sepelan mungkin, namun usahanya sia-sia. Toh, pintu tua itu tetap menimbulkan bunyi.

"Oh, Sakura-san. Kukira siapa..." kata Temari tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Temari sambil tersenyum senang karena Temari tampaknya sudah sangat sehat sekali.

"Err, Temari-san, maaf aku terlambat. Aku kesiangan bangunnya..." Sakura tersipu malu. Temari hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan, diperiksanya Temari sambil sedikit berbasa-basi, lalu sedetik kemdian Sakura tersenyum lebar karena melihat kemajuan.

"Temari-san! Kau sudah sehat sekali! Kalau begini, kau sudah boleh pulang!"

Temari membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku memang sudah bosan dengan rumah sakit butut ini..."

Sakura sedikit tertawa, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku titip ini untuk Kankurou-san yang sudah pulang. Suruh dia minum dua kali sehari! Oke?" kata sakura sambil menyodorkan bungkusan berisi obat buatannya. Sekali lagi, Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, sekarang aku harus memeriksa Gaara dulu. Oh, ya, kau akan pulang bersama Shikamaru nanti. Jaa..." Sakura berlari meninggalkan kamar Temari yang tampaknya ingin protes, dan menuju kamar Gaara yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Temari. Dibukanya pintu kamar Gaara dan dengan gerakan yang anggun Sakura mulai memeriksa Gaara dengan teliti.

Sekali lagi, Sakura tersenyum lega. _Gaara membaik! Syukurlah..._

Dengan cepat, dioleskannya obat yanng dibuatnya di tubuh Gaara. Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika dilihatnya bibir Gaara bergerak, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, "A-ai-rr..."

* * *

Naruto berjalan sambil menendang kerikil di sepanjang jalan kerena kesal. Diliriknya Kakashi yang berjalan santai sambil membaca _Icha-Icha Paradise, _"Kaka-sensei, jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!"

"Yah, kujelaskan pun kau tak akan mengerti."

Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap Kakashi. "T-tapi, tapi setidaknya kau harus menjelaskan pada mereka-mereka ini!" ujar Naruto dengan muka memerah sambil menunjuk Shikamaru dan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum.

Kakashi hanya menatap mereka dengan malas, lalu memberikan Naruto yang terlihat tidak sabar sebuah gulungan.

Semua mengernyitkan kening, "Apa ini?"

-

-

-

"Itu..., surat perintah baru dari Hokage-sama ..." jawab Kakashi akhirnya.

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura masih terdiam karena kagetnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia sadar. Diambilnya segelas air dan diminumkannya pada Gaara.

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan, "S-sakura-san?"

-

-

"Eh?"

-

-

* * *

"Perintah baru? A-apa maksudnya sensei?" kata Naruto bingung.

Kakashi hanya menatapnya Naruto dengan malas, "Baca sendiri... yah, ku harap kau mengerti artinya..."

Naruto mendengus kesal pada Kakashi, dan mulai membuka gulungan dari Tsunade tersebut. Dibacanya gulungan itu dengan seksama, "A-apa maksudnya ini? Ke Iwagakure? Untuk apa? Bukankah misi kita di Suna ini?"

Sekali lagi, Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan malas, "Yah, rincinya kejelaskan sambil jalan saja. Pokoknya yang jelas, aku, kau, Hinata,Yamato dan Sai harus ke Iwagakure. Sekarang. Oh, maksudku nanti malam. Sekarang kalian bersiap saja dulu."

Semua hanya mengangguk menurut.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya, _A-aku tidak salah dengar kan? B-bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa tahu ada aku? Atau jangan-jangan..._

"S-sakura-san? A-aku di mana?" ulang Gaara sekali lagi, membuat Sakura sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Eh? A-ano, i-itu... Em, maksudku, kau di rumah sakit. Err, Gaara-san, kau bisa melihatku?" kata Sakura gugup.

Gaara mengernyitkan kening, "Tentu saja..."

Sakura menarik napas lega, _Syukurlah, Gaara tidak buta! Eh, tunggu! Kalau Gaara tidak buta, berarti..._

Gaara masih menatap Sakura dengan heran, dan sedetik kemudian sadar bahwa ia tidak mrasakan kedua kaki dan tangan kanannya. "S-Sakura-san, tangan kanan dan kedua kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan!" katanya pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan paniknya.

_Deg! Benarkan! Gaara tidak buta, tapi lumpuh!_

Sakura menghampiri Gaara, berusaha tidak terlihat panik. Tapi, toh dengan mengalirnya air matanya, semua bisa tahu kalau dia menangis karena terlalu panik. Gaara tercengang. _Sakura-san menangis? Untukku?_

Sakura memeriksa tubuh Gaara dengan gemetar, "Maaf, Gaara-san... kau..._lumpuh..." _

Gaara membelalakkan matanya, mencoba mengeluarkan suara yang rasanya tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Sakura-san, tolong bawa aku keluar... aku ingin mendinginkan kepala...'

Sakura mengangguk, dan memutuskan menuruti keinginan Gaara.

* * *

Tim Hebi baru saja menyelesaikan misinya ketika Pain memberi mereka misi baru ke Suna. Yah, mau tak mau mereka harus menurutinya.

Sasuke berjalan paling depan, mengetuai Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo yang berada di belakangnya.

Slap!

"Sasuke! Perlambat langkahmu! Di depan kita ada dua shinobi!" Karin mengingatkan. Semua mengangguk, dan memperlambat langkahnya.

Sasuke memberi intruksi agar mereka bersembunyi. Perlahan, Sasuke mengintip keadaan yang berada dsi depannya dengan hati-hati.

"Gaara-san, kau mau makan?" kata sebuah suara dengan lembut. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, mengenali suara itu. Perlahan, diintipnya keadaan di depannya. Sasuke dibuat tercengan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang Haruno Sakura bersama dengan kazekage negara Suna, Gaara.

_Sakura?  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_**End of chap three.**_

**Hufffff.. selesai juga chapter ini... iya, iya, jadi Gaara tuh gag buta, tapi lumpuh. Dan Sasuke ketemu sama Sakura yang lagi ngerawat Gaara. Jadi, yah... gitchu dehhhh...**

**Haha...**

**Spesial Thanks buat :**

**Miyu201 : Tanpa Miyu-chan, gag akan ada fic inihhh**

**yvne-devolnueht : Ye, yeyyy, dah aku apdet neghh**

**Nakamura Arigatou : Enggak, Gaara gag buta, en okeh, aku baca fic kamuhhh**

**P.Ravenclaw : Makasih, makanya baca terus fic ini!!**

**Nejidemon : Tenang, itu cuma salah prediksi kok Sakuranya...**

**blackpapillon : Yaya senpai makasi sarannya...**

**Moo-chan : Oh, Moo-chan, makasih...**

**Mongose**

**Rin Kajuji**

**Faika Arifa**

**Inuzumaki Athena Helen**

**Ray-kun13**

* * *

**Iklan : **

**Baca "Sekai", fic baru tentang GaaSakuSasu...**

**Baca "Aku" untuk para penggemar Kakashi, itu sepesial untuk ultah Kakashi...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Haha...**

**Makasih udah mau baca fic ini...**

**Salam,**

**Myuuga Arai**


	5. Chapter 4

_Semua diam tak bergeming dan sadar bahwa Naruto hampir saja membulirkan air matanya seandainya Sakura tidak memeluk dan menenangkannya. Tapi hanya Kakashi yang sadar, bahwa Sakura memeluk Naruto karena Sakura sendiri juga ingin menangis. Menangis karena gagal menyelamatkan mata indah milik Gaara._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Tidak... tapi kurasa Sakura, kau harus istirahat... jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu... Lagipula, kebutaan pada Gaara itu baru sekedar prediksi kan? Jadi masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Gaara tidak buta, Sakura..."_

_Itu memang benar, masih ada kemungkinan Gaara tidak buta. Tapi kalau ia tdak buta, maka efek samping racun itu adalah..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_A-apa maksudnya ini? Ke Iwagakure? Untuk apa? Bukankah misi kita di Suna ini?" _

_-_

_-_

"_Yah, rincinya kejelaskan sambil jalan saja. Pokoknya yang jelas, aku, kau, Hinata,Yamato dan Sai harus ke Iwagakure. Sekarang. Oh, maksudku nanti malam. Sekarang kalian bersiap saja dulu."_

_-_

_-_

_Gaara masih menatap Sakura dengan heran, dan sedetik kemudian sadar bahwa ia tidak mrasakan kedua kaki dan tangan kanannya. "S-Sakura-san, tangan kanan dan kedua kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan!" katanya pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan paniknya. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura memeriksa tubuh Gaara dengan gemetar, "Maaf, Gaara-san... kau...lumpuh..."_

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Sebelumnya, kuucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewer dan reader. Kalian amatsangat menyemangatiku!!

Warning : **GaaSakuSasu fic. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

* * *

**Lost of Memories (c) Myuuga Arai**

**Chapter 4 : Jealous?**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini ; Sepasang anak manusia. Suna dan Konoha. Sabaku dan Haruno. Merah dan merah muda. Dua mata hijau. Melihat pemandangan itu, siapapun pasti akan berargumen dan memberi sebuah kesimpulan klimaks: cocok. Tapi mengapa hatinya terasa aneh saat melihat Sakura yang kini dengan lembutnya membujuk Gaara agar mau makan?

"Gaara-san, kau harus makan. Kau bisa tambah sakit nanti...", kata Sakura lembut.

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, Sakura-san, aku ingin sendiri saat ini. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Memaksa Gaara untuk mau menuruti kata-katanya, itu jelas tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun ia mengerti, Gaara pasti masih sangat shock pada kejadian yang menimpanya secara mendadak ini. Tapi meninggalkan Gaara pada saat ini jauh lebih tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan pasien yang saat ini sedang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan pertolongannya? Belum lagi, kalau ternyata ada serangan dadakan dari kubu lawan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan tegas, "Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pasienku sendiri. Gaara-san, kalau kau sedih, kau bisa membagi kesedihanmu dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Aku misalnya...", kata Sakura pelan, tak menyadari bahwa seburat garis merah muncul di wajahnya yang sekarang rasanya mulai memanas. _Bagus sekali, Sakura! Baru pertama kali bicara empat mata dengannya kau sudah sok dekat!_

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ditatapnya sepasang anak manusia di depannya dengan pandangan tajam, dan mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. _Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Sakura di sini? Dan lagi, tampaknya mereka dekat..._

"Maaf, Sakura-san. Aku ingin sendiri.", ulang Gaara sekali lagi, kali ini dengan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, membuat gadis berambut pink itu semakin salah tingkah.

Sakura menggeleng, "Gaara-san, kalau kau memang tidak nyaman dengan diriku, aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tapi tidak di sini. Kau harus ke tempat yang lebih aman, rumah sakit tadi misalnya…", kata Sakura bijaksana setelah ia berusaha mati-matian mendapatkan imejnya lagi.

Gaara mengangguk. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Gaara.

Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan kening, namun mengerti maksud Gaara. Berjalan pelan, didekatkannya telinganya pada sang kazekage.

Gaara berbisik pelan, "Tampaknya ada yang membuntuti kita… sebaiknya cepat ke rumah sakit…".

Sakura menelan ludah dan menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda menyetujui kata-kata sang kazekage. Dengan cepat, didorongnya kursi roda yang menompang tubuh Gaara, dan segera ia berlari ke arah rumah sakit.

-

-

-

_Ada apa? Mereka lari? Kenapa?_

* * *

Naruto sedang sibuk membereskan pakaiannya ketika ia teringat belum mengabarkan Sakura atas misi barunya ; ke Iwagakure. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal pada Tsunade. Bagaimana tidak, seenaknya saja Tsunade mengganti dan mengalihkan misinya secepat ini. _Huh! Aku kan masih pengen sama Sakura-chan! Nenek Tsunade nyebelin!_

Grekk

Naruto menengok. Dilihatnya Hinata dengan malu-malu memperlebar pintu kamarnya yang memang tidak terkunci. Sambil menyodorkan makanan, dengan lembut Hinta berkata, "N-Nar-Naruto-kun, a-aku, aku ingin memberikan ma-makanan ini! M-mau makan sama-sama?" katanya dengan muka yang kini sangatamat merah.

Naruto tersenyum, "Boleh, kok, Hinata-chan… tapi, temenin aku ke Sakura-chan dulu ya!"

* * *

Otak Sasuke bahkan belum bereaksi dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya. _Apa-apan ini? Kenapa mereka pergi? Mereka menyadari kehadiran kami?_

Suigetsu mengernyitkan kening, bingung. Jugo hanya. Dan, yang rasanya paling normal saat itu hanya Karin.

"Hei, Sasuke! Ada apa sih? Kau kelihatan aneh begitu melihat sepasang kekasih tadi?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke menggeleng. _Apa-apan? Sepasang kekasih? Sakura dan Gaara? Apa mungkin?_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Karin, "Diam, Karin. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sebaiknya kita mencari tempat tinggal. Kita akan cukup lama berada di sini."

Semua pun mengangguk menyetujui perintah Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura dan Gaara baru saja kembali ke rumah sakit ketika ia berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Hinata di depan kamar Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum lebar,"Oi, Gaara! Kau sudah sadar!" kata Naruto senang. "Sakura-chan, kenapa gak kasih tau aku?"

Gaara sedikit tersenyum, "Ya, Naruto. Tapi bisakah kau tidak berisik? Ini di rumah sakit… lagipula, untuk apa kau bawa-bawa apel?"

Naruto dan Hinata membelalakkan mata, "K-kau tidak bu—maksudku, kau bisa melihat kami?" kata Naruto terkejut. Dikibaskan tangannya ke depan mata Gaara.

Gaara menundukan kepalanya, "Benar… aku tidak buta, Naruto. Aku cacat…"

* * *

"Kita tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Yang benar saja?" keluh Karin begitu Suigetsu menunjukan tempat yang akan mereka tinggali. Sebuah gua di hutan perbatasan.

Suigetsu mendelik pada Karin, marah. "Heh, perempuan bodoh! Aku sengaja memilih di sini karena dekat oase **1**!"

Juugo mengguk, "Suigetsu benar… Di sini padang pasir… bahaya kalau kita kekurangan air…"

"Kekurangan air? Tidak akan!" kata Karin. BUK! Tendangan Karin pada Suigetsu sukses membuat tubuh Suigetsu melebur dan menjadi air. "Kita bisa minum Suigetsu kalau kekurangan air!"

"Kau--" geram Suigetsu marah.

"Diamlah, Suigetsu. Mengalahlah pada wanita. Dan kau Karin, jaga juga sikapmu." potong Sasuke cepat. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau kalau sampai ada pertengkaran.

Karin menghela napas, "Oke, oke. Aku mengalah. Aku akan tinggal di sini." Kata Karin akhirnya.

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam tak bergeming mendengar perkataan Gaara. "Cacat? Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku cacat. A—" Gaara belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sakura lebih dulu mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih terdiam bingung.

"Sakura-san?" tanya Gaara bingung. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum palsu.

"Gaara-san, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Biar aku yang urus Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan ruangan Gaara dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang berada di luar ruangan.

Gaara termenung. _Aku benar-benar tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Berjalan pun tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melindungi Sunagakure dan rakyat?_

* * *

"Suigetsu! Kau jangan minum terus! Kita bisa kehabisan air bodoh!" omel Karin pada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu melirik sambil memberi tatapan mengjek pada Karin, "Diamlah, nenek sihir! Aku ini manusia air! Aku harus minum air sebanyak-banyaknya agar tidak mati. Aku berbeda denganmu yang hanya perlu lelaki untuk bisa bertahan hid—"

BUK!

Kata-kata Suigetsu terpotong oleh tinju Karin. "Jaga mulutmu!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat rekannya yang bertebngkar. Pandangannya menerawang, mengingat sesuatu.

"_Gaara-san, kau harus makan. Kau bisa tambah sakit nanti..."_

Itu lagi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Entah kenapa, Sasuke kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Padahal, kalaupun Sakura dan Gaara sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" suara berat Jugo membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya--maksudku, aku bosan. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalian di sini saja."

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan Sakura. Sakura menghela napas, "Jadi, kalian sudah mengerti, kan? Sekarang, tolong jangan buat Gaara sedih dulu. Dia masih shock. Dan kau Naruto, tolong jangan bertanya atau mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat Gaara semakin merasa tertekan, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku ngerti, Sakura-chan. Oh, ya, aku juga punya satu kabar buruk. Sebenarnya Kaka-sensei nyuruh aku buat kasih tau Sakura-chan, tapi karna aku sendiri belum begitu ngerti, Sakura-chan tanya Kaka-sensei langsung,ya!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. _Ada lagi kabar buruknya, ya..._

* * *

Sasuke sedang berada di pucuk sebuah pohon ketika ia melihat Kakashi sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku kesayangannya. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai mendekati Kakashi. _Kakashi? Lama juga tidak lihat dia... Tampaknya tim tujuh sedang ada misi di sini…_

"Kaka-sensei!" sebuah suara nyaring membuyarkan konsentrasi Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku itu. Suara Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya, _Sakura?_

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Kaka-sensei!" kali ini suara nyaring namun berat milik Naruto yang datang.

_Naruto? Huh, tampang bodohnya tidak juga hilang…._

"Kaka-senseiiii! Jelasin ke Sakura-chan ya! Aku bingungggg…" rengek Naruto begitu Kakashi melihatnya dengan tatapan tanya.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Huhh… Sudah kukira ini akan terjadi…" katanya sambil menghela napas. "Begini, Sakura. Kau dan Shikamaru akan di tinggal di sini. Kami—maksudku aku, Naruto, Sai, Yamato dan Hinata akan ke Iwagakure menjalankan misi baru. Dan kau akan tinggal di sini sampai kami kembali. Misimu sekarang adalah merawat Gaara sampai pulih kembali…" lanjut Kakashi lagi.

Sakura mengangguk, "Baik!"

_Sakura ditinggal?_

* * *

**Aduh, saia tidak suka chapter ini…T.T**

**Maap udah bikin nunggu lama (Hah? Siapa yang nunggu fic jeleg kaya gene??), dan hasilnya… DUARRR! Ancur! Maapppp, saia kena writer's block… huhu… tapi saia sudah bekerja keras! Jdi, tolong beri komentar atas fic ini demi peningkatan kualitas dan kuntitas produk (halah!)…..**

**o, iya. selamat idul fitri semuaaa! aku minta maap ya, kalo banyak salah...**

**Okeh, makasih udah mao baca fic jeleg inih…**

**Salam,**

**Myuuga Arai**


	6. Chapter 5

_Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini ; Sepasang anak manusia. Suna dan Konoha. Sabaku dan Haruno. Merah dan merah muda. Dua mata hijau. Melihat pemandangan itu, siapapun pasti akan berargumen dan memberi sebuah kesimpulan klimaks: cocok. Tapi mengapa hatinya terasa aneh saat melihat Sakura yang kini dengan lembutnya membujuk Gaara agar mau makan?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_N-Nar-Naruto-kun, a-aku, aku ingin memberikan ma-makanan ini! M-mau makan sama-sama?" kata Hinata dengan muka yang kini sangatamat merah._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Hei, Sasuke! Ada apa sih? Kau kelihatan aneh begitu melihat sepasang kekasih tadi?" tanya Karin._

_-_

_-_

_Gaara menundukan kepalanya, "Benar… aku tidak buta, Naruto. Aku cacat…"_

_-_

_-_

_Kakashi mengangguk, "Huhh… Sudah kukira ini akan terjadi…" katanya sambil menghela napas. "Begini, Sakura. Kau dan Shikamaru akan di tinggal di sini. Kami—maksudku aku, Naruto, Sai, Yamato dan Hinata akan ke Iwagakure menjalankan misi baru. Dan kau akan tinggal di sini sampai kami kembali. Misimu sekarang adalah merawat Gaara sampai pulih kembali…" lanjut Kakashi lagi. _

_Sakura mengangguk, "Baik!"_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura ditinggal?

* * *

_Yap! Jadi juga! Beribu maap saiia sampaikan atas jelegnya chapter lalu! Yah, walopun (nyatanya) chapter ini gag jauh beda ama chapter lalu…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : GaaSakuSasu . Kalo gag suka, gag usah baca. Sepele kan?

* * *

**Lost of Memories © Myuuga Arai**

**Chap 5 : Sabaku, Haruno dan Uchiha**

Sasuke masih mengawasi pemandangan di depannya sekarang. Dan masih belum mengerti. Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana ia bisa mengerti? Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Misi barunya di Suna —yang walaupun sampai kini belum Pein beritahukan--, melihat Gaara dan Sakura bersama, juga melihat Kakashi dan Naruto. Perlahan kepala sang Uchiha ini pun dipenuhi kenangan-kenangan bersama tim tujuh. Oh, tapi, yang paling membingungkan saat ini adalah bahwa Kakashi dan Naruto akan pergi lagi. Tanpa Sakura, pula.

"Oke, baiklah, teman-teman. Dua jam kita harus berangkat. Sakura, kau jaga Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari bersama Shikamaru. Dan Naruto, dua jam lagi kita akan berkumpul di sini. Jangan lupa! Em, aku belum siap-siap! Sudah dulu teman-teman!" jelas Kakashi buru-buru, dan tiba-tiba sudah hilang bersamaan dengan bunyi POV.

Sakura menghela napas, "Naruto…" panggilnya. Naruto menoleh. "kalau Sasuke ada, kira-kira dia ikut kau atau aku, ya?" lanjut Sakura pelan. Sasuke terkesiap mendengarnya.

Hening. Dan tiba-tiba dingin mulai terasa. Entah karena hari sudah beranjak sore, atau karena memang pertanyaan Sakura mengingatkannya pada sosok seorang Uchiha yang kini pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mungkin Naruto sendiri bingung mau berkata apa. Tapi ia mengerti maksud gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya. Mengerti bahwa Sakura sebenarnya keberatan di tinggal. Mengerti bahwa Sakura ingat kembali pada Sasuke. Mengerti bahwa…

"Sakura-chan…" jawab Naruto akhirnya. "percaya, deh, tim tujuh akan kembali lengkap.. dan aku gak akan ngelupain janji aku untuk menyeret pulang si bodoh itu!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang cukup untuk membuat Sakura tenang. Dan cukup untuk membuat seorang Uchiha yang kini sedang mengawasi—karena tidak mau dibilang mengintip— mereka menjadi teringat masa lalunya bersama tim tujuh. Dan, tanpa sadar segaris tipis terukir pada bibirnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Naruto…"

* * *

Gaara sedang duduk terdiam di kamarnya, memandang indahnya awan senja. Tapi sekejap kemudian konsentrasinya beralih pada suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Gaara berkata dengan dingin. Dan seketika itulah orang yang paling dikhawatirkannya sekarang masuk. Temari.

"Temari?" katanya setengah tak percaya. "ternyata Sakura-san benar. Kau baik-baik saja…" lanjut Gaara pelan. Tapi dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, siapa pun tahu kalau saat ini Gaara pasti merasa lega.

Temari mengangguk, "Aku juga senang kau baik-baik saja…"

Dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum hambar. Tapi jika kau melihat lebih dalam pada mata hijau itu, kau akan menemukan emosi yang terpendam. Marah dan sedih.

"…….baik? Aku _cacat._" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin sang kakak melihat kilatan emosi di matanya. Tak ingin sang kakak mengetahui kesedihannya, kemarahannya. Tak ingin.

Temari terdiam, bingung mau bicara apa. Dia sudah dengar dari perawat lain kalau Gaara _kemungkinan _cacat permanen. Sedari tadi ia bahkan sudah memilah-milih kata yang tepat agar sang adik tidak tersinggung. Tapi Gaara tetap Gaara. Adiknya yang sensitif, yang tak pernah mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nee-chan' atau paling tidak, 'Nee-san' saja sudah cukup. Gaara tetap Gaara. Dan sampai kapanpun, hati dan sikap adiknya itu mungkin memang tidak akan bisa diubah.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetap adikku yang kusayang, Gaara…" ucap Temari akhirnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan tenang tapi sangat menyentuh hati. Tapi siapa yang tahu, kalau sebenarnya ia ingin menangis.

Gaara hanya duduk membisu sambil memandang ke luar dari jendela kamarnya, seolah tak memperdulikan Temari. Temari menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan genangan air matanya yang rasanya akan jatuh bila bertatapan dengan Gaara.

_Sudah biasa… ini sudah sering terjadi, kan, Temari! Gaara memperlakukanmu seperti ini, 'kan sudah sering! Kenapa kamu harus sedih?_

Tapi kali ini, emosi Temari rasanya sudah sangat meluap. Secepat kilat ia berlari keluar sambil menutup pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

BUM!

Sayang, suara pintu yang dibanting ternyata tak cukup untuk untuk membuat seorang Gaara menoleh dan menyadari kesalahannya. Gaara tetap diam tak bergeming memandang ke luar. Memperhatikan sahabatnya si kepala pirang yang sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil berbicara serius.

Tapi, toh, lima menit kemudian Gaara memutuskan untuk menoleh. Dan terkejut. Dilihatnya sehelai sapu tangan dengan rajutan namanya. Diatasnya, sebuah _memo _menempel.

_Semangat adikku! Nee-chan mendukungmu! ­_Temari-neechan__

Tulisan tangan itu bisa dibilang buruk, tapi cukup untuk membuat sang adik merasa bersalah.

-

-

-

"Maaf, Temari…"

* * *

Langit senja mulai menampilkan indahnya matahari yang perlahan mulai menuju ufuk barat. Awan merah yang berarak pun terlihat bagai dayang sang raja cahaya yang menemaninya kembali ke istana bernama lagit. Merah, oranye, dan jingga. Sungguh pemandangan yang menabjukan. Pemandangan yang memang tidak boleh dilewatkan untuk diabadikan. Setidaknya, seniman akan berpikir begitu.

Dan, seorang wanita berkacamata kini tampak sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang. Tapi ia pun tersenyum begitu melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang sedang mengabadikan momen menajubkan itu di atas kanvas dengan goresan kuasnya. Tampak begitu asal, tapi siapapun yang memandangnya secara obyektif pasti akan memberikan pendapat yang sama: bagus dan keren.

_Sasuke! Ketemu juga! Eh, tidak, bukan. Setahuku, Sasuke tidak suka melukis…._

"Siapa?" laki-laki itu menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah sedang mengawasinya. _Cantik…._

Wanita itu cukup terkejut, sebenarnya. Tentu, karena laki-laki iu memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan orang yang dicarinya. Rambut hitam, wajah yang nampak tak peduli dengan sekitar, matanya yang menunjukan kekosongan, bahkan suaranya. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia mengendalikan dirinya. "Em, aku sedang mencari temanku… apa kau melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng, "Entahlah… karena dari tadi melukis, aku tidak sadar ada yang lewat sini…" katanya lembut sambil tersenyum. "Em, nona… kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Namaku Karin… Kau?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, "Salam kenal, nona cantik. Namaku Sai…"

* * *

Shikamaru sedang menikmati awan senja yang begitu indah sambil menghisap tembakaunya ketika ia sadar ada orang lain di tempatnya. Sambil membetulkan posisinya dengan malas, matanya menggerilya mencari aura yang dirasakannya. Dan seketika matanya melebar begitu melihat siluet seorang wanita di balik sebuah pohon. Rambut pirang kuncir empat dan kipas besar yang menempel di tubuhnya, sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Sabaku no Temari.

"Cih, kukira siapa. Ternyata itu kau, cewek ngerepotin……"

Temari menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki dengan rambut kuncir tinggi yang selalu menunjukan raut wajah malas sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. _Apa aku benar-benar cewek ngerepotin? Ah, pasti, ya. Adikku saja tampaknya segan denganku._

Shikamaru terdiam, sadar. Sadar bahwa kata-katanya tampaknya menyinggung gadis itu.

-

-

-

_Eh? Dia nangis?_

Sakura masih berbincang bersama Naruto seputar kenangan masa lalu mereka ketika angin dingin mulai berhembus kencang.

_Wuuuuzzzhhhhh_

Tangan Sakura bersilang di depan tubuhnya, menutupi tubuhnya dari dinginnya angin yang mulai terasa. Dan tentu, Naruto—dan juga Sasuke—tahu benar bahwa Sakura saat ini kedinginan. Berusaha bersikap jantan, Naruto melepaskan jaketnya lalu menyampirkannya di tubuh Sakura. Sakura hanya menoleh sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tampaknya sebuah kata-kata terima kasih. Naruto mengangguk, tampak mengerti maksud Sakura.

Dingin, kan? Tunggu, tapi entah kenapa hawa yang dirasakan sorang Uchiha Sasuke justru sebaliknya. Panas. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya hatinya terasa aneh begitu melihat dua sahabatnya ini terbilang cukup mesra. _Tidak tahu kenapa._

"Astaga! Naruto, aku harus menyiapkan obat untuk kazekage! Kau juga bersiaplah! Tigapuluh menit lagi kalian berkumpul, 'kan? Ini jaketmu! Sudah dulu ya!" kata Sakura tergesa, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya tercengang.

Sasuke tersenyum lega. Eh, tunggu. Lega? Lega karena apa?

"Yah… padahal, 'kan lagi asyik…" dengus Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke terdiam. _Yah, kutunggu saja. Nanti mereka kembali ke sini, 'kan?_

* * *

Karin sedang duduk diam di _tempat tinggalnya _ketika Suigetsu datang menghampirinya dan dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan tangannya di kening Karin.

"Haha.. Mukamu kayak orang bodoh! Merah gitu.. haha…" suara Suigetsu dengan cepat membuyarkan lamunannya tentang Sai. Eh, apa? Sai?

BUK!

Tanpa bicara apa pun, Karin meninggalkan Suigetsu yang kini melebur karena tinjunya.

Jugo hanya menggeleng bingung. Yah, bahkan seorang Jugo juga bisa bosan kalau harus terus-menerus melihat pertengkaran dua rekannya yang tampaknya memang sudah tidak bisa disatukan lagi. Tunggu, tunggu. Disatukan? Yah, tampaknya itu memang cara terbaik! Menyatukan mereka. Oh, sungguh ide bagus Jugo! Dua orang yang selalu bertengkar tampaknya memang hanya bisa disatukan dengan _cinta_. Yah, ada, 'kan, pepatah yang mengatakan jarak benci dan cinta sangat tipis? Ya, benar. Dan tampaknya Sasuke bisa membantunya….

* * *

Gaara masih memegang sapu tangan rajutan dari Temari saat ia tampak melihat sesuatu di antara pepohonan tempat Sakura dan Naruto tadi duduk. Ya, sesuatu berwarna putih seperti sebuah kimono. Dan, em, rambut hitam dengan model aneh. Ya, terasa sangat familiar. Tapi apa, ya?

"Malam, Gaara-san!" suara ceria Sakura tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Tunggu. Tampaknya ia jadi mengingat sosok tadi. Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, benar! Uchiha Sasuke! Tidak, tidak, terlalu cepat menyimpulkan kalau yang dia lihat adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke ada di sana? Ya, ya. Dan dia tidak ingin gadis ceria di hadapannya ini menjadi berharap karena kata-katanya. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak tahu kalau Sakura Haruno menyukai Sasuke Uchiha?

"Gaara-san? Ada apa?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak. Hn, ada apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Obat! Kau harus minum obat! Dan makan tentunya!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Tangan mengacungkan sebuah wadah yang berbentuk seperti guci yang berisi obat.

"Hn."

"Bagus! Ini obatnya!" Sakura tersenyum lagi. Di sodorkannya obat itu ke tangan kiri Gaara.

Gaara menghabiskan obat dari Sakura dengan sekali teguk. "Cih, pahit sekali!" ringis Gaara. Lidahnya sedikit menjulur.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Ah, ya, Gaara-san, sebaiknya kita ke hutan perbatasan! Kau mau lihat teman-teman kita ke Iwagakure, kan?"

Gaara terdiam. _Apa katanya? Teman?_

* * *

Shikamaru masih terdiam melihat Temari yang menangis di hadapannya. Jantungnya rasanya mencelos. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini dia jarang sekali melihat wanita menangis. Yah, apalagi wanita segalak Temari. Tapi sebelum otaknya memberikan perintah untuk bereaksi, dengan sangat tiba-tiba Temari membenamkan kepalanya di dada Shikamaru. Begitu kagetnya Shikamaru sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada gadis di hadapannya ternyata sang ahli strategi dengan IQ di atas 200 pun bisa juga menglami masa-masa sulit berpikir. Terutama di saat seperti ini. Otaknya menghkianati hatinya yang terus menerus bertanya dalam bingung, _apa yang terjadi. _Mungkin sama rasanya saat Naruto memecahkan soal-soal ujian chuunin beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi untunglah, setelah sepuluh menit—yang terasa bagai satu hari oleh Shikamaru—berlalu, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan menggunakan hatinya. Dan Shikamaru akhirnya membiarkan Temari menangis sepuasnya di dadanya itu.

Hening.

Shikamaru memang tidak suka sesuatu yang bising atau pun kesunyian, tapi mendengar suara tangis perempuan juga bukan sesuatu yang enak didengar. Merepotkan. Akhirnya satelah menguatkan hatinya, Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit merespon tindakan Temari.

-

-

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

* * *

Sai masih memikirkan wanita berambut merah tadi saat ia teringat bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya ia berkumpul untuk persiapan ke Iwagakure. Dan perpisahan tentunya. Ya, bagaimanapun ia merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang penting sampai-sampai Tsunade memutuskan untuk memisah kelompok mereka dan memberikan misi terpisah.

"Saiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!" sebuah suara riang memancingnya untuk menoleh. Dan sekarang ia dapat melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sai tersenyum. "Ada apa, Naruto-baka?" katanya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang kini sudah menggelembungkan pipinya, kesal. Yah, untuk orang dengan tipe emosional seperti Naruto, diejek sedikit memang bisa membuat marah. Apalagi kalau yang mengejek hanya tersenyum datar dan tampak tak merasa bersalah.

"Kau bisa, 'kan, tidak memanggilku baka!!! Yang boleh memanggilku begitu hanya Sakura-chan tau!!!" Naruto memasang pose cemberut.

POV!

"Yo teman-teman! Ada apa ini? Kalian tidak bertengkar, 'kan?" sebuah suara yang tak asing menyapa mereka. Di sebelahnya, seorang yang mereka kenal sebagai junior pengganti guru mereka terlihat tersenyum khaatir. Tampak sekali, dia terlihat merasa sedikit tertekan.

"Lho? Yamato dan Kakashi-sensei? Ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya kalian serius banget?"

Kakashi dan Yamato terdiam. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kita berkumpul dan ke Iwagakure secepatnya….."

* * *

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Bingung, tentu saja. Dia baru tahu kalau ada seorang adik yang bisa begitu kejamnya pada kakaknya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia berpikir bahwa ia cukup beruntung. Hei, siapa yang tahu bahwa ternyata Temari, gadis galak yang kuat, ternyata _benar-benar _perempuan. Yah, perempuan terbiasa menangis, 'kan?

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menoleh, sadar bahwa Temari memanggilnya. "Eh? Ya?" katanya bingung. Mukanya memerah, masih kaget karena reaksi Temari tadi yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Keduanya bertatapan. Dan segera membuang muka, tentu saja. Siapa sih yang mau kalau wajahnya dilihat saat sedang bersemu merah karena lawan jenis yang jelas-jelas berada di depannya. Malu, kan.

"A-aku--" keduanya bertatapan lagi. Sadar bahwa mereka baru saja mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Kau duluan." Kata Shikamaru mewngalah. Sayang, reaaksi yang diharapkan Shikamaru salah. Temari menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau duluan."

"Kau wanita, sudah saeharusnya aku mengalah."

Buk

"Jangan meremehkan wanita!" pukul Temari kesal.

"Cih, merepotkan. Baik, aku duluan. Err, temari, aku—"

"Shikamaru! Temari-san!" sebuah suara nyaring kontan mengalihkan konsentrasi mereka. Sakura Haruno. Dan Gaara.

Gaara yang duduk di kursi roda mengalihkan pandangannya, tak memandang Temari, tak ingin kakaknya melihat seburat merah di wajahnya.

-

-

"Temari-_nee _kita harus cepat mengantar tamu dari Konoha ke Iwagakure."

* * *

Lengkap sudah. Tim Kakashi yang akan pergi, tim Shikamaru yang akan merawat korban penting dari Sunagakure, dan juga Sasuke—yang sedang bersembunyi tentunya.

"Baik. Kami pergi dulu. Sakura dan Shikamaru akan tinggal di sini sampai Gaara dan yang lainnya sembuh. Mengerti?" pertanyaan Kakashi hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil Shikamaru.

Sakura hanya menatap mereka dengan sayu.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kami hanya pergi sebentar…." Kakashi menenangkan Sakura. Tapi Sakura tahu, Kakashi sendiri tampak sekali ragu dengan kata-katanya.

Dan hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan Sakura untuk merespon kata-kata Kakashi.

"Sudah saatnya berangkat." Suara Yamato membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Sakura tahu, kalau dia diam di sini, maka dia akan sangat menyesal bila ia tidak memiliki lagi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya ini. Perasaannya tidak tenang. "Pergilah." Kata-kata Sakura itu terdengar diucapkan dengan sangat berat. "…tapi berjanjilah, kalian akan kembali. Dan tim tujuh akan kembali lengkap begitu Sasuke juga datang. Dan rookie sembilan. Dan semuanya. Karena itu berjanjilah kalian akan kembali. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Cukup Sasuke saja, 'kan?" pemilik suara itu kini benar-benar menunjukan kegelisahannya. Dia menangis.

­Dan seseorang saat itu sebenarnya cukup tersentak dengan kata-kata Sakura.

_Tidak berubah… Masih cengeng seperti dulu…._

"Janji! Karena itu, Sakura-chan juga harus semangat!" senyum dari Naruto agaknya dapat membuat Sakura tenang. Semoga.

"Ka-kami juga janji, Sakura-san.." Hinata membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat!" Yamato mengulangi perkataannya.

Dan detik berikutnya, yang dilihat Sakura hanyalah teman-temannya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di balik pepohonan. Oh, satu lagi. Senyum Naruto juga menghiasi perpisahan itu.

-

_Perasaanku tidak enak…._

_-_

_

* * *

_ehm, hari yang panjangggggggggggggg!!!!!!!! Ada yang nyadar nggak ? dari chapter lalu, belum berganti hari! Haha…tapi jujur, kalo aku, sihhh, paling suka sama chapter ini... mungkin lebih kerasa NaruSaku... tapi tenang! Chapter depan GaaSakuSasu mulai muncul! Soal OOC... ada yang OOC tidak? Aku rasa sih nggak. Temari, kan, lagi emosi. Sasuke juga biasa aja. Cuma yang paling susah ituuuu, ngebaca pikiran Sasuke! Susah!!!!

Selain itu,,, ada yang sadar engga, kenapa Saibilang Karin cantik? Gini, aku mikir aja, Sai, 'kan bilang kalo Sakura ama Ino jelek, jadi aku pikir, selera Sai itu **rendah. **jadi, yang jelek kayak Karin pasti dibilang cakep! Hhahagz. -dikeroyok Saifans- tapi tenang, saya tidak akan membiarkan Sai bersama wanita buruk rupa itu!

Hm, kritik, saran, dan lainnya senantiasa kuterima! Duh, sudah menembus angka 50! Sank kyuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ehm, ucapan terima kasih **spesial **dari aku. Selametan udah nyampe angka lima puluhhhh.....

Ini-nih:

**Miyu201  
**

**yvne-devolnueht**

**Nakamura Arigatou**

**Nejidemon**

**blackpapillon**

**Moo-chan**

**Mongose**

**Rin Kajuji**

**Faika Arifa**

**Inuzumaki Athena Helen**

**Ray-kun13**

**Uzumaki khai**

** Angie Da Angel **

**kakkoii-chan  
**

**vis_**

**M4yura **

**TheSyaoranSakuraLover  
**

**zz**

Oke, segitu dulu. Maap kalo ada yang kelewat! Kalian bisa protes kok! Lewat review tentunya! –dikeroyok-

o, eaa, maap buat yng nunggu **SEKAI, **karena fic saiia yang ituh rasanya akan berjalan lembattt sekalih! sekali lagi maap!

--kritik dan saran ditunggu! baca juga propil baru saiaa! XD

Makasih udah mau baca fic ini!!!

Salam,

Myuuga Arai


	7. Chapter 6

_**Last Chapter…**_

_._

"_percaya, deh, tim tujuh akan kembali lengkap.. dan aku gak akan ngelupain janjiku untuk menyeret pulang si bodoh itu!"_

_._

_._

_Sudah biasa… ini sudah sering terjadi, kan, Temari! Gaara memperlakukanmu seperti ini, 'kan sudah sering! Kenapa kamu harus sedih?_

_._

_._

"_Em, nona… kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"_

_._

_Shikamaru terdiam, sadar. Sadar bahwa kata-katanya tampaknya menyinggung gadis itu._

_._

_Sakura tahu, kalau dia diam di sini, maka dia akan sangat menyesal bila ia tidak memiliki lagi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya ini. Perasaannya tidak tenang. "Pergilah." Kata-kata Sakura itu terdengar diucapkan dengan sangat berat. "…tapi berjanjilah, kalian akan kembali. Dan tim tujuh akan kembali lengkap begitu Sasuke juga datang. Dan rookie sembilan. Dan semuanya. Karena itu berjanjilah kalian akan kembali. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Cukup Sasuke saja, 'kan?" pemilik suara itu kini benar-benar menunjukan kegelisahannya. Dia menangis._

_._

_Perasaanku tidak enak…_

-

**Lost of Memories **

**© Myuuga Arai**

-

Memories 6 : Between Uchiha and Sabaku

-

"Ini." suara Gaara sukses mengejutkan Sakura yang saat itu masih menangis. Tapi Sakura lebih terkejut lagi ketika menyadari Gaara memberikan Sakura sapu tangan miliknya yang baru saja didapatkannya dari Temari. Dan yah—walau ragu-ragu, toh Sakura menerimanya.

_Hn, mereka mesra._

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ia melihat Sakura menerima sapu tangan dari Gaara. Sadar ataupun tidak, tangan Sasuke saat itu mengepal.

"Hei, sudah malam. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tidur?" Shikamaru bergumam kecil sambil menguap.

Temari melirik Shimaru tajam. _Cih, merusak suasana saja!_

"Ah, Shikamaru benar! Kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur." Sakura membenarkan. Didorongnya kursi roda Gaara menuju jalan setapak yang menuju rumah sakit.

"Tunggu, Sakura-san."

Sakura menengok. "Ada apa, Temari-san?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Temari tampak tak enak meneruskan pertanyaannya sesaat. "Bolehkah…, Gaara di rawat di rumah saja?"

Sasuke mengerjap. _Apa katanya? Untuk apa ke sana?_

Sakura mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Temari. "Memang kenapa kalau di rumah sakit?"

Temari baru saja akan membuka mulut ketika Gaara menjawab dengan cepat, "Aku… punya pengalaman buruk di rumah sakit." katanya pelan. Temari mengangguk.

Sakura tampak ragu.

"Dan kalau bisa…, kau dan si Nara ini juga ikut pindah! Kalian 'kan ditugaskan menjaga dan merawat kami!" sela temari cepat.

Sasuke mengenjang. _Hn, bagus sekali. Membawa seorang gadis ke rumahnya untuk merawat adik laki-lakinya. __**KAKAK YANG BAIK.  
**_

Sasuke tidak sadar sama sekali kalau tangannya mulai kebas karena kepalannya sendiri yang terlalu kuat.

Shikamaru menghela napas. _Merepotkan._

"Ehm, sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap bisa memberikan kalian obat. Dan lagi, Gaara-san memang membutuhkan ketenangan jiwa. Baik, kita pindah ke rumah kalian besok." Sakura memutuskan dengan tenang.

Temari mengerutkan kening, "Apakah tidak bisa sekarang saja? Lagipula, rumah kami lebih dekat daripada rumah sakit itu," tawarnya, "dan lagi, kurasa semakin cepat akan semakin baik!" lanjut Temari semangat. "Ayolah, Sakura-san…"

Sasuke hampir saja mengaktifkan sharingannya saat itu.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Daripada dia berisik terus, turuti saja keinginan nona bawel ini. Persiapan pindahnya urus saja besok. Aku sudah mengantuk." katanya malas. Sebenarnya Temari ingin sekali menghajarnya saat itu, hanya saja ia mengurungkaan niatnya karena setidaknya Shikamaru ada di pihaknya.

_Hn, si pemalas Nara ini… mana mungkin Sakura mau ke rumah Sabaku itu SEKARANG? Bagaimanapun Sakura tidak menyukai mereka, jadi tentu saja dia tidak akan ma—_

"Baiklah. Kita ke rumahmu sekarang."

_Eh? Sakura bicara apa?_

Dan detik berikutnya, yang dapat dilihat Sasuke hanyalah punggung mereka yang berjalan menjauh.

_-_

_-_

Sakura termenung sesaat memandang rumah di depannya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa rumah dari salah satu klan elit di Sunagakure begitu… _sederhana_.

Padahal kalau mengingat jabatan Gaara sekarang, setidaknya mereka bisa memperbaiki dekorasi rumah ini. Oh, ayolah. Rumah itu memang luas dengan gaya arsitekturnya yang klasik—sehingga terlihat seperti bangunan kuno mewah. Hanya saja, keadaannya tak menunjukan kalau rumah tersebut adalah salah satu rumah kalangan elit di desa ini.

Dindingnya terbuat dari batu kokoh yang benar-benar terlihat sederhana—hanya berlapiskan cat tipis berwarna kuning gading. Klasik.

Dan tak ada taman indah seperti rumah para petinggi desa lainnya, yang ada hanya halaman kosong berpasir yang terdapat dua kursi di salah sudutnya—bukan kursi mewah seperti yang biasa terlihat di rumah orang-orang berada, tapi kursi kayu rapuh yang tampaknya berumur tua. Di sudut lainnya, berdiri sebuah pohon mahoni kokoh yang tampak sekali sudah sangat tua. Batangnya tinggi besar dan menjulang ke langit. Di salah satu batang pohonnya, bergantung sebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari tali tambang tebal dan sepotong kayu sebagai alas duduknya. Walau tampak tua, tapi terlihat sangat kokoh.

"Masuklah, Sakura-san." Temari mempersilahkannya masuk dengan sopan, "dan juga kau, Nara." lanjutnya ketus. Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tampaknya _'merepotkan'_.

Sakura melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Matanya menggerilya ke sana-sini, berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan. Dan tidak seperti yang Sakura bayangkan, dekorasi rumah ini begitu sederhana, tak ada lampu-lampu gantung kristal yang mewah. Yah, padahal sedikit banyak Sakura mengharapkan penampilan dalamnya tak sama dengan penampilan luarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari santai. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum sopan seraya menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Temari mengangguk, "Ah, kamar Gaara di ujung lorong. Dan kamarmu tepat di sebelahnya. Aku akan mengantar—"

"Hei Nona Sabaku, tunjukan kamarku…" Shikamaru menguap lebar.

Temari ingin sekali menghajarnya saat itu. Tapi kata-kata Gaara menghentikannya.

"Tunjukannya saja kamarnya, Temari_-nee_. Dia begitu berisik. Biar Sakura-san yang mengantarku."

Temari mengangguk lemah. _Kau membuatku tak bisa berbuat baik pada adikku, Nara bodoh, _pikir Temari gemas. "Yah, bukan masalah. Kau yang antar, ya, Sakura-san? Kamarmu 'kan di sebelah Gaara…" Temari tersenyum sesaat.

-

Rumah ini memang luas, hanya tak ada hiasan apapun yang mempercantik rumah ini. Rumah ini bahkan jauh lebih cocok menjadi museum tua yang—entah bagaimana menggambarkannya—sangat sederhana.

Sakura melewati lorong gelap yang cukup panjang. Sepanjang lorong ini, hanya ada satu hiasan dinding; lukisan abstrak besar dari cat minyak. Entahlah, tapi Sakura merasakan kejanggalan pada lukisan itu. Lukisan itu tampaknya mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri.

Sakura menyukai lukisan ini.

Sakura sendiri tak tahu mengapa dalam sekejap ia sangat menyukai lukisan itu. Walau tak mengerti tentang seni, Sakura yakin lukisan ini mengandung makna yang dalam.

"Nah, sudah sampai—err, kamarmu, Gaara-san." kata Sakura begitu mereka sampai di penghujung lorong gelap ini. Di pintu kamar tergantung sebuat kayu berukir sebuah nama: Gaara.

_Profesional, Sakura. Kau mengantarnya karena dia sakit, jadi tak ada alasan untuk bersikap menjaga harga diri. Tak boleh egois, tak boleh egois. Gaara sedang sakit…_ Sakura berusaha membuang jauh keinginannya untuk meninggalkan Gaara dan membiarkannya masuk sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Sakura tentu saja belum pernah masuk kamar pria. Tapi toh walau harga dirinya menghalanginya, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak egois.

"Boleh kubuka pintunya?" tanyanya hati-hati. Gaara mengangguk.

_CREKK_

Sakura mengerjap tak percaya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana kamar Gaara tampak berbeda dari penampilan rumah ini. Ah, bukan dalam konotasi mewah, hanya saja dekorasi kamar ini tampak elegan. Ruangannya tak cukup besar, dan dindingnya pun batu keras kokoh yang Sakura tak ketahui namanya—sama seperti rumah ini dan ruangan-ruangannya. Hanya saja, tempat tidur, lemari, bahkan sofa di sudut ruangannya bergaya Eropa kuno yang klasik namun elegan, tampak begitu manis dilihat.

Dan satu lagi; rapi. Berbeda dengan kamar pria kebanyakan—walau Sakura hanya melihatnya di tv.

Sakura segera memfokuskan kembali pikirannya. Sudah cukup untuk dibuat kaget hari ini, pikirnya. Didorongnya kursi roda Gaara masuk.

Gaara—yang notabene sedari tadi hanya diam—hanya memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi. "Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Sakura-san?" Gaara berkata dengan pelan. Tapi Sakura dapat merasakan keraguan pada suara Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati!".

**.**

Jeda sebentar.

**.**

Sakura—yang sudah cukup lama merawat pasien dengan berbagai karakter berbeda—tentu saja menyadari adanya perubahan ekspresi pada pasiennya itu. "Gaara-san, kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja." katanya lembut.

Hijau kelam bertemu hijau emerald.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantik rambut pink itu.

Keraguan hati Gaara tampak menghilang. "A-apa aku akan cacat permanen? Maksudku, apa aku benar-benar tidak dapat sembuh?" tanyanya hati-hati pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Gaara-san. Kelumpuhanmu terjadi karena saraf-saraf di otakmu mengalami cedera saat pertempuran terjadi, dan kau harus bersyukur cedera itu tak permanen. Kalau kau berusaha, pasti kau cepat sembuh! Kau 'kan kuat, Gaara-san! Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyembuhkanmu!"

Gaara menggigit bibirnya dalamnya, berusaha menahan senyum, "Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya, Sakura-san."

Sakura tersenyum, "kalau begitu aku duluan, Gaara-san. Kalau butuh bantuan, kau cukup memanggilku." dan Sakura pun meninggalkan ruangan itu, bersiap menuju kamarnya yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan rumah itu.

xXx

-

"Hmhhh..." Sakura membuka matanya dengan berat dan berusaha melawan kantuknya. Sudah pagi, ia tahu itu. Tapi karena semalam baru bisa tidur ketika menjelang dini hari, Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

Sekali lagi, ia membuka matanya yang sebenarnya terasa sangat berat. Dengan malas, gadis itu pun berjalan ke beranda kamarnya.

_Dingin!_

Ah, wajar saja. Padang pasir adalah tempat aneh. Bagaimana mungkin perbedaan cuaca di satu tempat begitu mencolok? Malam hari begitu dingin, tapi begitu siang sangat panas. Dan tentu saja, di pagi hari seperti ini, orang harus meggunakan baju setidaknya dua lapis untuk menetralkan suhu tubuh.

Sakura menghela napas seraya meregangkan tubuhnya, melakukan olahraga kecil. Setelahnya, diambilnya handuk lalu dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

-

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk membersihkan tubuhnya itu. Karena setelahnya, masih terlalu banyak hal yang harus Sakura lakukan. Belum lagi, ia harus menyiapkan obat untuk Gaara.

Sakura mengambil sapu tangan pemberian Gaara semalam. Masih basah karena baru saja ia cuci. Dan entahlah, saat itu bibirnya membentuk senyum lembut.

_Gaara…_

xXx

Karin baru saja terbangun saat musuhnya—Suigetsu, membangunkannya dengan ritual baru; menaburkan pasir ke rambut wanita itu.

"SUIGETSU-BAKA! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriaknya.

"Ahaha, kau tambah jelek saja kalau marah, Karin…"

"KAU—"

"Bisakah kalian tenang?" suara tegas Sasuke sontak membuat keduanya terdiam. Tentu saja, mengganggu tidur Sasuke adalah perbuatan bodoh yang bisa membawa mereka ke dalam jurang kematian. Karena itu mereka memilih diam, tak melanjutkan pertarungan yang pasti terjadi kalau dilanjutkan.

Suigetsu mendengus.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?!" tanya Karin begitu Sasuke beranjak.

"Hn, aku mau jalan-jalan."

xXx

Temari baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia tak sengaja melihat seseorang berada di atap sebuah gedung. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mengenali sosok yang kini tampak sangat tenang memandangi awan itu.

_Nara Shikamaru?_

Memutuskan untuk menghapus rasa penasarannya dengan melihat lebih jelas, Temari akhirnya berjalan mendekarti sosok itu.

Tepat lima meter jarak diantara mereka, Shikamaru menghembuskan napas. "Kau sudah bangun, cewek cengeng?"

Temari—tentu saja—tak menerima julukan ini. "Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, aku bersumpah akan mengirimmu kembali ke Konoha lewat jalur udara."

Lagi, Shikamaru menghela napas. "Merepotkan. Ya, ya, aku takkan memanggilmu begitu lagi."

Tatapan Temari melunak. _Biar bagaimanapun, kemarin dengan baiknya ia meminjamkan bahunya untuk meredakan tangisanku…_

"Hei, Nara."

"Hn?"

Temari menelan ludah—yang terasa sangat berat menyangkut di tenggorokannya. "Aku…, boleh bertanya?"

Shikamaru melirik sebentar, namun wajahnya tampak tak tertarik."Ya."

"Kenapa kau suka memandangi awan?"

"Kenapa aku suka memandang awan?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan kening. "Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Apa itu penting? Merepotkan."

Temari merasakan pipinya terbakar. "A-aku hanya penasaran kenapa ada orang yang tak bosan-bosannya memandangi awan."

Shikamaru menghela napas berat dengan ekspresi malas. Jeda sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan temari, "Hm, mungkin karena awan yang tampak selalu berubah itu sebenarnya tak pernah meninggalkan kita."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Apa aku harus menjelaskannya juga? Merepotkan, asal kau tahu."

"Cih!"

xXx

_Tok tok_

Suara bergema dengan segera terdengar di lorong gelap itu—satu-satunya lorong di rumah Gaara yang sebenarnya paling tidak Sakura sukai. Tapi entahlah, Gaara justru menyukai ruangan di ujung lorong gelap ini. Sakura sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa dari sekian banyak kamar di rumah ini Gaara malah memilih kamar yang letaknya paling menyeramkan.

Kamar itu—dan satu lagi kamar di sebelahnya—rasanya terasingkan dari ruangan-ruangan lain di rumah ini, karena umumnya ruangan-ruangan lain berada di daerah yang dapat menerima cahaya matahari secara maksimal dengan baik.

Dan sialnya, Sakura-lah yang harus berada di samping ruangan menyebalkan ini.

CREKK

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf, aku mengagetkanmu."

Sakura mengangguk, sadar bahwa saat itu Gaara baru bangun tidur.

"Ah, seharusnya aku minta maaf. Aku menganggu istirahatmu, ya?" Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus. _Mirip banget Sasuke-kun sih, _pikirnya masam."Ah, aku lupa! Jalan-jalan pagi tentu akan membantumu untuk lebih rileks, Gaara-san. Dan tentu saja, kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat kalau kau rileks!"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Boleh," katanya pelan seraya memandang tubuhnya, "tapi aku tidak bisa mandi."

Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. "I-itu…, biar kuminta pelayan laki-lakimu melakukannya!" katanya canggung.

Gaara bahkan tak semat menjawab karena kenyataannya Sakura telah berlari meninggalkannya dengan rona merah menjalari wajah cantik itu.

xXx

Sasuke sedang duduk terdiam di salah satu pucuk pohon di hutan perbatasan untuk memandangi matahari yang sudah sejengkal demi sejengkal bergerak dari ufuk Timur saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Lihat Gaara-san! Mataharinya cantik banget, kan? Apa aku bilang, kita enggak akan rugi kalau jalan-jalan sekarang!"

_Sakura?_

Sasuke segera memposisikan tubuhnya agar tak terlihat. Cakranya pun segera diminamalisir, berharap tak terdeteksi.

"Kau harus sering-sering ke sini, Gaara-san! Tempat ini bagus banget!" kata Sakura semangat. Gaara mengangguk.

_Mereka dekat…_

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu…," katanya semangat, "kita terapi di sini!"

Gaara mengerjapkan mata. "Di sini? Tapi—"

Sakura menyela, "Tenanglah! Tak ada yang melihat!"

_Hn, tapi aku melihat._

Sakura menekuk lututnya, bersimpuh di depan kursi roda Gaara.

"Rileks, Gaara-san." Sakura menyentuh kaki Gaara dengan lembut, "Aku akan meluruskannya." Sakura meluruskan kaki Gaara hati-hati dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai mengalirkan cakra berwarna kehijauan di sekitar tulang kering Gaara.

Gaara mengernyit ketika tiba-tiba syaraf-syaraf di kakinya terasa berdenyut sakit.

Sakura menatap Gaara, "Aku tahu ini sakit, tapi tahanlah sebentar."

Gaara balas menatapnya, "Hn, tapi aku tidak bilang ini sakit."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Mana ada pria yang mau diremehkan?, pikirnya memaklumi.

Gaara—dan Sasuke—sedikit tersentak begitu tangan Sakura menyentuh lembut tangan kanannya, mulai melakukan terapi.

Sakura mengernyit ketika Gaara menunjukkan ekspresi aneh. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak."

Sakura menyelesaikan terapi-nya sepuluh menit kemudian. Dengan wajah yang mengkilat karena keringat, ditatapnya Gaara seraya tersenyum.

Gaara balas menatap Sakura. "Kau lelah? Maaf merepotkanmu."

Sakura segera menghapus jejak-jejak keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "Yaah, lumayan. Tapi tenagaku pasti bakal balik habis makan, jadi jangan merasa tidak enak begitulah!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Matanya tak lepas menatap wajah cantik gadis berambut pink itu ketika tiba-tiba Sakura mengacungkan kotak bento dengan wajah ceria.

"Kita akan makan di sini!"

Gaara sedikit membelalakkan matanya melihat Sakura yang memang penuh dengan kejutan. _Gadis ini, benar-benar…_

"Aaaa!" Sakura mengacungkan sesendok makanan itu pada Gaara yang terdiam—nyaris terbengong.

"Aa-apa?" tanya Gaara tak percaya. _Hei, ini bukan berarti Sakura-san mau—_

"Aku akan menyuapimu! Tanganmu 'kan belum sembuh!" katanya seraya memberikan senyum manis pada Gaara.

_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Sakura mau menyuapi Gaara—_

—dan saat itu juga Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya.

---to be continued---

A/n :

Yayy! aku akhirnya nongol! berapa lama nih ga ngeliat ffn, tau-tau banyak inbox masuk XD

terus... review AYMP ama TDWY banya~k!!! *jejingkrakkan* Makasih yang udah riview dan nge add aku jadi fav (story and author)! sumpah, kalian bikin aku semangat~

Ada kah yang masih inget fic ini? (ENGGGAAAAK!!!)

Eh eh? Lupa? Kalo gitu baca lagi aja dari awal, ya xD *dirajam* .. aku stuck banget sama aymp, terus three days with you belom bisa aku selesein juga, kepanjangan siiih… puyeng euy! Jadi… ga papa kan aku update lom dulu? Abis berasa gak adil aja aku fokusnya ama AYMP mulu…

Kasih pendapat kalian dong, aku ragu mau lanjutin ini atau discontinued aja…

Makasih udah mau baca XDDD

---Myuuga Arai---


	8. Chapter 7

_**Last Chapter…**_

_._

_._

"_Bolehkah…, Gaara di rawat di rumah saja?"_

_._

_._

"_Aku… punya pengalaman buruk di rumah sakit."_

_._

_._

"_Sudahlah, Sakura. Daripada dia berisik terus, turuti saja keinginan nona bawel ini. Persiapan pindahnya urus saja besok. Aku sudah mengantuk."_

_._

_._

"_Baiklah. Kita ke rumahmu sekarang."_

_._

_._

"_Kalau begitu…," katanya semangat, "kita terapi di sini!"_

_._

_._

"_Kita akan makan di sini!"_

_._

_._

"_Aku akan menyuapimu! Tanganmu 'kan belum sembuh!"_

_-_

_Aku ada di sini._

_Menatapmu. Menjagamu._

_Tapi aku harus menahan diriku…_

_agar tak masuk dalam hidupmu._

_Tapi maaf._

_Aku tak bisa._

* * *

**Lost of Memories**

**© Myuuga Arai**

* * *

Chapter 7 : He can't handle his self

-

-

Sasuke tak tahu kenapa, tapi saat ini ia merasa _sangat_ aneh. Ia tak suka senyuman Sakura saat ini. Itu bukan senyuman untuk_nya_.

Dan saat ini, tiga tanda dalam sharingan miliknya telah berputar cepat.

Oh. Ia merasa ingin sekali membunuh si rambut merah itu _sekarang_.

Oh. Ia merasa ingin sekali _menculik_ Sakura sekarang.

Oh oh oh ia _mungkin_ cemburu.

Berharap saja begitu, karena kenyataannya hidup tak semanis yang kau bayangkan.

-

"Sakura-san, tidak perlu begitu. Aku bisa makan menggunakan tangan kiriku." Gaara memalingkan mukanya, berharap rona merah di wajahnya tak terjangkau sudut pandang Sakura.

Tapi _ouh_ sepertinya sang pria berambut raven —yang kenyataannya, sedang mengawasi mereka dari jauh— dapat melihat garis merah yang tercetak di wajah dingin sang kazekage.

Sasuke tidak suka itu. _Tidak tahu kenapa_.

Dan yang paling ia tidak sukai saat ini adalah; ia tahu betul Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu mana mungkin akan menyerah begitu saja menghadapi Gaara. Itu satu hal yang tergolong mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh kunoichi ini.

"Gaara-san, apa yang kau suka?"

Ia tahu betul Sakura. Seperti apapun orang yang berhadapan dengan gadis itu, tetap saja gadis itu akan tetap pada apa yang diinginkannya.

"Yang kusuka? Maksudmu apa?"

Hitung saja. Sasuke yakin dalam hitungan detik Sakura akan memaksa Gaara makan karena ia tahu itu adalah tanggung jawab—

"Aaam."

—nya.

Hah. Sang kazekage ternyata dikelabui. Tepat setelah Gaara mengatakan 'apa' —ohoo, tentu saja itu berarti ia harus membuka mulutnya— Sakura sukses menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

See? Gadis itu punya seribu satu cara untuk membuat apa yang diharapkannya tercapai. Termasuk mengurus sang kazekage kita tercinta ini.

Tapi… cih. Sasuke tidak suka Sakura yang seperti itu. Ia tidak suka Sakura yang melakukan kebaikan tidak _untuknya_.

Like usual, _too_ selfish.

"Enak, 'kan Gaara-san?" Sakura tersenyum bangga pada pria di hadapannya yang saat ini sedang merengut karena paksaan Sakura.

_Bingo. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa marah di hadapan mata emerald itu._

Tapi yah, melihat mata emerald itu berbinar-binar agaknya membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyum. "Hn."

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar, "Itu masakanku!" katanya bangga.

_Sejak kapan Sakura _bisa_ masak?_ Sasuke mengernyit. Oh, God. Selama hidupnya, makanan paling-tidak-enak yang pernah ia rasakan adalah makanan buatan Sakura. Rasanya selalu tidak konsisten. Kompleks. Karena yah, di dalamnya rasa pahit-manis-asam-pedas tercampur dalam satu kesatuan rasa yang… tidak baik untuk dirasakan.

"Dulu ada orang yang selalu menghina masakanku!" pandangan Sakura menerawang. "Dia selalu bilang kalau masakanku adalah masakan paling tidak enak yang pernah ia makan."

Gaara diam, tapi Sakura tahu ia mendengarkan.

"Tapi kau tahu, Gaara-san? Setidak enak apapun masakanku, ia selalu memakannya sampai habis!"

Sasuke tahu _siapa_ yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"Karena itu aku berlatih keras supaya bisa masak makanan enak untuknya!"

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Aku membuat onigiri untukmu! Ayo makan bersama!_

_Tidak._

_Ayolaaaah, Sasuke-kun! Aku bangun dini hari hanya untuk membuatnya!_

_Hn. Tidak._

_Sakura-chan, kalau Sasuke-teme tidak mau, berikan padaku!_

_Dobe, ini milikku. Kemarikan, Sakura._

_KAU! KAU TIDAK PERNAH SUKA SAKURA-CHAN MEMBERIKAN SESUATU UNTUKKU!_

_Naruto, diamlah! Akhirnya, Sasuke-kun! Enakkah?_

_Tidak. Ini makanan paling tidak enak yang pernah kumakan._

_Hei, Teme! Tapi kau menghabiskannya! Mana bagian untukku, Sakura-chaaan!_

"Supaya suatu hari… aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuknya!" mata emerald itu berkaca-kaca.

_Aku akan berusaha setiap hari, agar kelak jadi istri yang baik untukmu!_

"Tapi dia sudah pergi sebelum aku sempat memasak makanan enak untuknya…" cairan bening itu kini mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Sakura-san…" ouch. Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan tangis gadis ini.

Tangis gadis itu semakin menjadi, membuat Gaara kini benar-benar merasa mati kutu. Ah, tapi sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri melihat gadis menangis ketika di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura-san…" sekarang Gaara benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain memanggil nama Sakura.

Heh. Kalau saja yang berada di hadapan Sakura sekarang adalah si rambut raven, mungkin ia punya cara yang lebih baik untuk menghentikan tangis si rambut pink alih-alih memanggil namanya seperti orang bodoh.

_Hiks… hiks…_

_Jangan menangis di sini. Kau menghalangi jalanku, Pinky._

_Hiks… mereka jahat! Mereka memaggilku jidat lebar!_

_Aku tidak peduli, menyingkirlah. Jangan menangis di depan pintu rumah_ku_._

_I-ini rumahmu? Huaaaaa!_

_Kau kenapa, heh?_

_Ini rumah kakak tampan yang menolongku!_

_Ka itachi?_

_Hiks… hiks…_

_Oh, berhentilah menangis. Kau menyebalkan._

_Hiks… hiks…_

_Baik, baik! Kuberi kau sesuatu, tapi berhentilah menangis!_

_A...pa?_

_Sapu tangan. Seka air matamu._

_Terima kasih._

_Hn._

Gadis itu perlu sehelai sapu tangan dari_nya_, dan tangisnya akan berhenti. Sesederhana itu.

Tangan Sasuke —entah disadari ataupun tidak— bergerak ke arah kantong kunai miliknya, tempat di mana kunai-kunai miliknya tercampur bersama _sapu tangan_nya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ah, saat ini ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak muncul di hadapan Sakura. Itu fatal.

Gaara sendiripun sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah cantik gadis itu. Tapi maaf, untuk yang satu ini tampaknya tak bisa.

Sakura terhenyak saat sebuah tangan kokoh terasa hangat di pipinya, dan dengan begitu lembutnya menghapus air matanya dengan satu tangan kirinya.

"Jangan menangis…." Gaara sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tangannya belum berhenti menghapus jejak tangis Sakura.

Sakura merasa sesuatu menyumbat tenggorokkannya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ouh, ia _benar-benar_ malu saat ini.

Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu membicarakan si rambut raven saat ini. Malas rasanya membicarakan seseorang yang saat ini keningnya mengerut menahan amarah.

"…kenapa?" sekeras apapun usaha Sakura untuk mengabaikan perasaannya, nyatanya ia tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya untuk bertanya apa maksud Gaara.

Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya mengusap wajah Sakura. Ditatapnya bola mata emerald di hadapannya dengan lembut. "…hanya kau, Sakura-san. Hanya kau yang tidak ingin kulihat tangisnya…"

Wajah Sakura memerah dengan sempurna, membuatnya mirip sekali dengan Hinata saat ini. "Gaara-san… aku—"

"Sst." Gaara menutup mulut Sakura dengan satu jarinya. Oh, shit. Jelas saja itu bukan sikap yang baik untuk membuat Sakura tak bersuara. Nyatanya, Gaara justru mengimajinasikan bibir Sakura. Bibir itu… terasa lembut di tangannya. Basah.

Dan Gaara harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak _mencium_ sakura saat ini.

"Gaara-san…?"

Gaara sedikit tersentak. Ah, lagi-lagi. Demi Tuhan, ia kazekage! Seorang kazekage harus mampu menahan segala gejolak emosinya dan mendahulukan kepentingan desanya di atas segalanya. Tapi Tuhan… ia ingin sekali mencicipi bibir merah itu…

"Gaara-san?"

Ah. "Maaf, Sakura-san. Ada _seseorang_ di dekat sini." Gaara berbisik pelan si telinga Sakura, dan dengan sukses membuat wajah sang kunoichi merah padam.

_WHAT THE HELL— apa-apaan kazekage itu?_, Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Hih. Yang terlihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke saat ini adalah; Gaara sedang mencumbu gadis itu.

"A-apa?" _Ada seseorang? Siapa?_

Yang salah dari keadaan ini adalah; Gaara belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari tengkuk Sakura, membuat gadis itu dapat merasakan hangatnya desah napas Gaara di tengkuknya.

_Tahan, Sasuke… Tahan emosimu, Nak…_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat memikirkan apapun sekarang —selain rasa aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya saat napas Gaara masih terasa.

Jangan tanyakan soal Gaara. Dia sendiri tampaknya tak menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dan satu hal yang perlu dicatat: Gaara menikmati sensasi dan wangi tubuh Sakura. Hangat. Dan natural.

"Hn. Cukup."

.

.

Heh. Tampaknya pahlawan berambut raven kita ini sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

* * *

"Jadi ini misi kita, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto bertanya dengan ragu. Blah. Ia bahkan tak menyangka sensei-nya akan membawanya ke sini.

"Ya, Naruto. Ini misi kita." bukan Kakashi yang menjawab, tapi justru Yamato.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, "…kenapa?"

Yang lainnyapun sebenarnya tidak percaya mereka mengemban misi seberat ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, harus ada yang menyelesaikannya. Untuk Konoha.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang, Naruto. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Shikamaru agar ia dan Sakura menyelesaikan misinya secepatnya." Kakashi memasang kuda-kuda. "Mereka di dalam sana."

Hinata terlihat cemas. "Y-ya. Ada empat orang di dalam. Aku pernah membaca –err, data mereka."

Sai mengangguk. "Siapa saja di dalam?"

"A-ada seorang perempuan bernama Konan, la-lalu Hoshigaki Kisame, kemudian… emm, ada seorang bertopeng —datanya hingga kini belum ditemukan, dan seorang lagi…"

"Siapa? Siapa, Hinata-chan?!" Naruto tampak berapi-api.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun. Dia…"

Hinata menelan ludah.

"…Pein."

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Saat tiga Sabaku itu sudah benar-benar pulih, mereka beserta Sakura dan Shikamaru akan segera menyusul…" katanya pelan.

"Sekarang kita masuk?" Yamato tampak serius.

Kakashi mengangguk.

Begitu Kakashi memberi aba-aba, kaiten dari Hinata segera menghancurkan dinding batu penghalang itu, dan seluruhnya segera memasuki medan pertempuran.

"…_kalau kita masih hidup,_" Kakashi menambahkan dalam hati.

-

-

* * *

-

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Reflek, didorongnya tubuh Gaara agar menjauhinya.

Gaara sendiri tampaknya tidak terlalu kaget dengan kemunculan orang tersebut. Cepat atau lambat, Gaara sudah yakin bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Uchiha." sapanya dingin.

Heh. Sasuke tampaknya baru menyadari bahwa perbuatannya sangatlah bodoh. Untuk apa ia di sana, hm?

"Sakura." seperti tak melihat Gaara, dihampirinya gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tampak kehilangan kesadaran. Matanya terpaku pada sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu… tak ada yang berubah dari waktu terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Masih dingin. Masih indah.

…masih hampa.

"Sakura…" Sasuke sendiri bingung karena yang dilakukannya hanya berulang kali menyebut nama gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang sama —yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya di setiap malam sepanjang tiga tahun ini.

Gadis yang sama —yang masih cengeng, masih cantik, masih berkulit pucat dengan rambut merah muda yang lembut…

Masih rapuh.

Mata emerald itu meredup, menatap kosong sosok Uchiha yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya saat ini. Ia bahkan baru sadar, kalau Sasuke-kunnya saat ini benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang begitu mempesona.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun—" ucapannya terhenti saat bibir dingin Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

_Apa yang kulakukan?_

Sebisa mungkin otaknya mempertanyakan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, namun saat ini ia memilih menggunakan instingnya. Ia _butuh_ gadis ini.

Suaranya, senyumannya, sentuhannya—

Sial. Ia benar-benar butuh gadis ini.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan paksa saat dirasakannya sesuatu menahan tubuhnya.

…_pasir?_

Ah. Tampaknya dua sejoli ini lupa, bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Seorang Sabaku.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Uchiha."

_Ouh._

**---to be continued---**

XxX

_Terima kasih untuk riviewnya, terima kasih, terima kasih!!! Yang tidak login (Cumanumpanglewat, Nakamura Kumiko, rain-blood, dan Haruno Heina), juga makasih!__ Sudah melewati angka 100, benar-benar hal yang indah! _

_Oh ya untuk para author, aku mau ngasih tau aja nih, jangan pakai panggilan untuk Sakura dengan kata "Sak" dong. Masalahnya, cara pembacaannya sama dengan "suck" dalam bahasa inggris. dan dalam bahasa inggris, "suck" itu artinya sangat negatif... bukannya gimana-gimana, tapi para sakura-haters malah menjadikannya bahan olokan... bisa kan kalian mengganti (atau paling tidak, menghentikan) penggunaan panggilan untuk sakura yang berupa kata-kata "sak"? Terima kasih atas pengertiannya._

_Terus... Happy Birthday buat kak awan! wish u like this fic :D  
_

_Terakhir, saya mau mengucapkan Happy new year :D  
_

_Terima kasih telah membaca._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Last Chapter…**_

_._

"_Gaara-san, apa yang kau suka?"_

_._

_._

"_Dulu ada orang yang selalu menghina masakanku!"_

_._

_._

"…_hanya kau, Sakura-san. Hanya kau yang tidak ingin kulihat tangisnya…"_

_._

_._

"_Hn. Cukup."_

_._

_._

"_Saat tiga Sabaku itu sudah benar-benar pulih, mereka beserta Sakura dan Shikamaru akan segera menyusul…"_

_._

_._

"…_kalau kita masih hidup,"_

_._

_._

"_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Uchiha."_

_._

_._

_-_

_Dia datang, sayang_

_Kembali padamu —dengan sosoknya yang membutakan_

_Oh. Kau melupakanku, sayang_

_Sekarang, duduk dan tunggulah…_

—_kepalanya akan menjadi hiasan kamarmu._

* * *

**Lost of Memories**

**© Myuuga Arai**

* * *

-

Memories 8: Between Two Avengers

-

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Uchiha."

Sakura membelalakkan mataya, sadar apa maksud di balik perkataan Gaara. Dan ia harus menahan napas begitu sadar bahwa pasir-pasir milik Gaara sedang meluncur ke arah—

Sasuke.

"STOP!" Sakura reflek berteriak ketika pasir itu berusaha membelit tubuh Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya sang kazekage memang tidak berniat melepaskan Sasuke. Tidak untuk _saat ini_.

Pasir-pasir itu bergerak dalam tempo yang semakin menjadi-jadi, dan Sasuke tahu namanya akan jadi tinggal kenangan kalau ia tak melawan.

"Cih."

Tangannya kemudian membentuk segel, dan mulutnya dengan cepat mengeluarkan bola api yang membara. "Katon! Goukakyu no jutsu!"

Gaara tak mau kalah. Pasir miliknya dengan cepat segera melindungi tubuhnya—menepis bola api itu hingga melesat ke arah lain.

Arah Sakura.

"SAKURA!"

Bola api itu meluncur dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arah Sakura, siap menghantamnya kala itu. Menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya, insting kunoichi-nya segera berjalan. Dengan sigap dihindarinya bola api itu.

Tidak ada yang sadar kalau kedua petarung itu menghela napas lega melihat Sakura tidak terkena serangan mereka.

Sakura mendengus kesal, otaknya dengan cepat menganalisis keadaan ini. Oh, ia akan menjadi saksi pertarungan hebat antara Uchiha dan Sabaku kalau tidak dihentikan _sekarang_. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura melemparkan dua kunai tepat ke arah dua petarung tersebut.

Keduanya terlalu terkejut menerima serangan dadakan dari Sakura, kedua tangan mereka yang sedang menyiapkan jurus kini menjadi sasaran empuk kunai-kunai yang berterbangan itu, dan menghindar menjadi pilihan terakhir untuk mereka —bukan tidak ingin, tapi ini benar-benar mendadak.

_Jlebb_

Mereka agaknya tak sempat menghindar, hingga keduanya harus rela tertusuk kunai-kunai Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas _lega_ begitu dua kunainya tepat mengenai sasaran. Ditatapnya telapak tangan Sasuke yang saat itu siap mengeluarkan chidori, juga tangan kiri Gaara yang sedang membentuk segel.

Darah.

"Apa-apaan—" belum sempat mereka protes, Sakura sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Sasuke-kun." katanya datar. Nadanya memerintah, dan Sasuke harus menelan rasa heran itu bulat-bulat.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kau melukaiku, Sakura." balasnya dingin.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Kalau tidak begini, kalian bisa saling membunuh." tangan gadis itu terangkat untuk menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke yang terluka. "Sedangkan Gaara belum pulih benar. Dia bisa semakin parah nanti." katanya berbisik. Dengan cakra kehijauan miliknya, luka Sasuke perlahan menutup.

_Jadi demi Gaara…_pikirnya masam.

"Sekarang, pergilah. Aku tahu kau di sini bukan untuk menemuiku, Sasuke-kun." luka Sasuke benar-benar tertutup sekarang. "Pergilah sebelum para ANBU Sunagakure menangkapmu."

Sasuke terhenyak. "Aku jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka, Sakura." katanya angkuh.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kumohon pergilah." Sasuke baru saja akan menginterupsi saat Sakura melanjutkan dengan lembut. "Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka."

Dan detik berikutnya, Sakura hilang bersama Gaara.

-

-

_Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersamanya, Sakura. _

xXXx

"Gaara-san, maaf…" berulang kali Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada pria di hadapannya.

"Ya." dan berulang kali itu yang menjadi jawaban Gaara terhadap kata-kata Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Kalau kau sudah memaafkanku, biarkan aku mengobati tanganmu."

"Ini tidak sakit." katanya datar.

"Tapi itu luka buatan_ku_." balasnya mulai tak sabar. "Dan lukanya cukup dalam—Demi Tuhan, kau bisa terinfeksi, Gaara-san!"

Gaara masih membisu.

"Oh, ayolah! Sasuke saja mau aku obati!" ups. Tampaknya salah besar menyebut nama Sasuke saat ini.

Gaara beraksi mendengar kata 'Sasuke'. Dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka, ditariknya wajah Sakura hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya —membuat Sakura dengan reflek berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Gaara yang berada di kursi roda.

"Tatap mataku, Sakura-san" katanya tajam. Darahnya kini menodai wajah cantik kunoichi tersebut. "Aku nyaris saja menangkap_nya_ kalau kau tidak menghalangiku."

Sakura balas menatap mata hijau kelam milik Gaara, sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takut. "Kau tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menangkapnya, _Gaara_."balasnya penuh penekanan. "Para kage desa lain bahkan belum memutuskannya."

"Ini Sunagakure, Sakura-san. Aku berhak memutuskan apa-apa di sini. Ini desa_ku_."

"Tapi dia shinobi desa_ku_, Gaara-san. Ini keputusan sepihak."

Gaara terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sakura. Ini memang keputusan sepihak, dan ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa gelap mata begitu saja ketika melihat Sasuke melakukan hal itu pada Sakura—

Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang ia pikirkan, sebenarnya!?

"Sekarang," tatapan mata Sakura melembut. "Biarkan aku mengobati tanganmu, Gaara-san. Darahmu cukup banyak."

Gaara tersentak. Seolah kesadarannya baru pulih, ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah Sakura saat ini benar-benar dekat dengannya. Bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Dengan perlahan Gaara melepaskan tangannya. Ah. Ia baru sadar kalau ia baru melumuri wajah berkulit sewarna dengan porselen itu dengan darahnya.

"Maaf." katanya pelan. Tangannya mencari sapu tangan miliknya—dan ia baru teringat kalau sapu tangan itu masih berada di Sakura.

"Kau mencari sapu tangan?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ah! Sapu tanganmu masih ada padaku!" katanya tersadar. Dirogohnya kantung kunainya. "Ini!" bersamaan dengan ia menarik sapu tangan itu dari kantong kunainya, sebuah sapu tangan lain jatuh.

Sapu tangan lusuh berwarna biru —kalau itu masih bisa dikatakan biru, mengingat warnanya sudah sangat memudar— dengan dua huruf berajutkan benang wol merah—

—dengan inisial_ U.S._

_Uchiha…_

_Sasuke…_

Wajah Sakura merah padam begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dijatuhkannya. Itu benda berharga dari Sasuke-kunnya saat ia masih anak-anak.

Bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, ia pun dengan cepat mengambil sapu tangan itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantong kunainya. "Ahahaha, ini bukan apa-apa…" bahkan tawanya sendiri terdengar membosankan di telinganya.

Gaara segera mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin Sakura melihat raut kekesalan di wajahnya. "Hn."

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Err, kemarikan tanganmu, Gaara-san!" katanya kikuk. Tangannya dengan lembut meraih tangan Gaara, kemudian mengalirkan cakra kehijauan itu padanya.

-

-

_Aku bersumpah akan membawa kepala Uchiha itu untukmu, Sakura-san…_

xXXXx

"Sasuke?" Karin mengernyitkan kening mendapati wajah Sasuke tampak sangat kusut. Mata onyx itu terlihat kosong, dan jemari sang pemuda itu tak hentinya mengusap dengan lembut bibirnya.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya heran.

Suigetsu tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, mungkin ia baru saja merasakan manisnya bibir seorang gadis, Bodoh."

_Merasakan manisnya bibir seorang gadis? _Sasuke mengernyit._ Ah. Bibir Sakura... cherry._

Cih. Lagi-lagi ia teringat hal itu —sensasi itu. Sebuah rasa yang membuatnya terbang melayang dan terbuai—

"Mana mungkin, Suigetsu-baka! Sasuke tidak sepertimu!" Karin berteriak, membuat imajinasi Sasuke dengan cepat terbuyar karenanya. "Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan gadis menciumnya!" _kecuali denganku_, Karin menambahkan dalam hati.

Suigetsu mendengus. "Aku tidak bilang wanita itu yang _memulai_, Karin. Kecuali kalau ia jalang sepertimu." tambahnya sambil terkekeh.

"Tutup mulutmu, Setan!" –dan satu tinju melayang ke arah Suigetsu, menjadikannya percikan air.

Diam-diam Juugo mendengus di sudut ruangan. Ia sudah biasa melihat mereka adu mulut, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Mereka selalu berisik saat bertengkar, dan terkadang itu berujung pada pecahnya —atau paling tidak, rusaknya— barang-barang.

"Jaga mulutmu, Suigetsu." suara rendah Sasuke menghentikan seluruh pertengkaran tersebut.

Wajah Karin memerah, sadar bahwa Sasuke membelanya. "Huh." katanya menjaga image.

Suigetsu menyeringai, "Ya, ya. Aku hanya mengatakan hal sebenarnya, kan?"

"Suigetsu." suara dingin Sasuke menghentikan semuanya.

Suigetsu mendengus malas, "Aku akan berhenti ketika aku _ingin_, Uchiha. Bukan karena_mu_."

"Suigetsu! KAU—" Karin mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hn. Cukup." Sasuke mengerling ke arah jendela —sudah petang. Ah. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bintang bersama Sakura dan—

Eh? Apa?

Melihat bintang? Bersama Sakura?

Itu. Tidak. Mungkin.

Sakura sedang sibuk bersama pasiennya sekarang. Ya, ya, ya. Sabaku no Gaara. Pria yang dibencinya.

Ia tidak pernah suka pada Gaara. Ada saatnya ia merasa simpatik pada pemuda itu, tapi jauh, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia _benci_ pada Gaara.

Sejak awal.

Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ada Naruto di situ, juga dua saudara Gaara, juga kelompok bodoh Konohamaru… dan Sakura.

Saat dengan menyebalkannya Kankuro mengancam Konohamaru dan membuat Sakura ketakutan. Saat itu Sasuke berada tidak jauh dari mereka, mata mengawasi lekat-lekat sosok Sakura yang bergetar dari dahan sebuah pohon oak yang kokoh. Menahan diri untuk tidak sembrono dengan terjun dan menyerang Kankurou yang secara tak langsung membuat Sakura takut.

Tapi kemudian ia mulai lepas kendali. Melempar sebuah batu ke arah Kankurou, hanya untuk memberikan pesan tersirat untuk Sakura:

_Aku ada di sini. Menjagamu_.

Dan Sakura terlena olehnya. Sasuke sangat suka itu —saat Sakura berteriak mengelukan namanya. Ia suka. Dan ingin agar selalu.

Tapi kemudian seseorang merebut perhatian semuanya. Dengan rambut merah darah, kanji 'Ai' di kening… dan mata sewarna dengan mata Sakura.

_Aku tidak suka pemuda ini_, Sasuke memutuskan dalam hati.

Dan kemudian mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa sesuatu terasa janggal di sini. Mata itu memiliki bayangan kelam sepertinya. Itu bukan hijau emerald seperti Sakura. Tidak berbinar seperti Sakura. Tidak.

Itu hijau yang lain. Yang tidak ia inginkan.

Lalu semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Pemuda itu turun dengan santainya, berhadapan dengan Sakura. Kemudian—

Hijau bertemu hijau.

Ada sensasi aneh yang dengan cepat menjalari Sasuke. Ia tidak suka mata Gaara saat memandang Sakura. Terlalu janggal… dan menyebalkan. Jadi, alih-alih meninggalkan mereka karena urusannya sudah selesai saat itu, ia justru turun dan berdiri di _depan_ Sakura.

Dan kemudian pemuda itu minta maaf atas ketidaksopanan kedua saudaranya. Dan kemudian pemuda itu berbalik meninggalkan mereka, dan kemudian—

"Tunggu." Sakura memanggilnya.

Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengerti apa maksud dari kata _cemburu_.

xXx

Malam itu cerah. Bintang-bintang terhampar di angkasa luas, memberikan pemandangan menakjubkan bagi sang pemandang.

Tapi seperti padang pasir lainnya, hawa terasa begitu dingin, merasuk melalui pori-pori kulit, menembus daging, dan menusuk tulang.

Sakura suka bintang. Jadi apapun penghalangnya, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk melawannya. Tidak cuaca yang dingin, tidak juga Gaara yang melarang.

"Jangan main-main, Sakura-san." Gaara sekali lagi berusaha membujuk Sakura. "Kau harus tahu cuaca saat ini hanya dua derajat celcius." Sakura hampir saja menginterupsi perkataan Gaara ketika Gaara dengan kesal melanjutkan. "Dan ini baru pukul tujuh. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti ketika pukul 10. Itu bisa mencapai minus 15 derajat celcius, Sakura-san"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, Gaara-san. Aku tidak akan pulang di atas pukul 10, aku berjanji."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon—"

"Tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan mengikatmu menggunakan pasir kalau kau tak mendengarkanku, Sakura-san." nadanya malas.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Dan aku akan memastikan kalau aku akan kabur darimu begitu aku sedikit saja melihat celah."

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala, ia meruntuk dalam hati.

"Ayolah. Aku ingin melihat bintang karena bintang itu benda langit yang paling kusukai karena ia memancarkan cahayanya sendiri tidak seperti benda langit lain apalagi dulu kelompokku juga suka bintang jadi aku sangat sangat sangat suka bintang dan karena itu aku ingin sekali melihat bintang dan kau harus tahu kalau saat ini kemungkinan terdapat rasi bintang—"

"Cukup."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengoceh kalau kau belum mengizinkanku melihat bintang karena itu pelanggaran hak kau tahu karena kau telah menghalangi kebebebasan seseorang dalam menyaksikan apa yang disukainya dan dalam kasus ini adalah bintang karena kau telah—"

"Kuizinkan, kuizinkan!" Gaara menginterupsi. Mengherankan kalau saat ini Sakura tidak kehabisan napas.

Ups. Tapi sepertinya ada satu hal lagi yang terlupakan. Rasanya ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu seperti kata mengizinkan—

"YAY! Aku akan melihat bintang!"

_Bingo._

xXx

"Mau ke mana, Sasuke?" Karin mengangkat alisnya melihat Sasuke terlihat bersiap keluar.

"Hn. Bintang." dan tanpa kata-kata lain, Sasuke melesat meninggalkan kelompoknya yang kebingungan.

"Huh. Anak itu selalu suka bintang, kan?" Suigetsu berkomentar dari sudut gua.

Karin mengangguk lemah, membenarkan dalam hati. Sasuke memang suka bintang, tapi ini jarang sekali terjadi. Sasuke tidak suka udara dingin, jadi kalau ia sampai memaksakan diri melawan udara dingin hanya untuk bintang, itu nyaris sama mustahilnya dengan melihat Sasuke tertawa.

Jadi, ia tahu ada maksud lain selain melihat bintang.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Sasuke mau menemui gadis Sunagakure! Lihat, 'kan? Sejak tiba di sini sikapnya aneh." Suigetsu memberikan analisa, tanpa sadar kalau tangan Karin mengepal.

_Mungkin saja_, Karin berusaha berpikir dengan rasional. Sejak dulu Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan gadis manapun. Padahal ia tahu di sekelilingnya ribuan wanita cantik mengantri hanya untuk menjadi kekasih pria itu. Jadi mungkin saja, selama ini Sasuke tidak suka wanita berkulit putih —karena yang Karin tahu, semua yang berada di sekitar Sasuke berkulit putih— tapi suka wanita berkulit coklat yang memang dominan sekali keberadaannya di Sunagakure.

_Aaah, kalau begini terus aku jadi tidak tenang!_, runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" Juugo menaikkan alisnya melihat Karin yang terlihat uring-uringan. "Kalau kau ketakutan, kenapa tidak kau susul saja Sasuke? Dengan kemampuanmu, kau pasti bisa menyusulnya."

_Ide bagus!_

xXx

"Lihat, Gaara! LIHAT!" Sakura menunjuk angkasa. "Bintangnya sangat indah, kan?"

Gaara tak menghiraukannya. Matanya sibuk mengamati keadaan kalau-kalau Uchiha sombong itu kembali. Oh, sebenarnya itu bagus kalau si Uchiha kemari. Setidaknya ia akan mendapatkan kepala Sasuke untuk dipajang—

Tidak, tidak.

Kalau Sasuke kembali, artinya perhatian Sakura akan terbagi. Dan ada juga kemungkinan kalau Sasuke akan mencium Sakura lagi—

DAMN! Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?!

"GAARA!" Sakura berteriak kesal di depan wajah pemuda itu. "KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN UCAPANKU, YA?!"

Gaara tersentak begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bukan karena teriakan Sakura, tapi sadar kalau Sakura baru saja memanggilnya…

"Gaara? Kau kenapa?" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu. Ekspresinya tampak cemas.

"Gaara…? Kau memanggilku Gaara?" Gaara mengernyitkan kening.

Sakura tersipu, sadar ia baru saja melakukan perbuatan lancang dengan memanggil sang kazekage dengan namanya saja. "Err… tidak boleh ya?" tangannya menggaruk rambut pink-nya yang tidak gatal, "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Gaara-san saja."

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Panggil aku Gaara saja, _Sakura_."

_Eh? Sakura?_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke jelas menyaksikan kejadian di depannya. Saat Sakura memanggil pria itu dengan nama kecilnya, juga saat wajah gadis itu merona saat pria itu balik memanggilnya Sakura.

Sa-ku-ra.

Pria itu TIDAK BOLEH memanggilnya seperti itu —itu panggilan Sasuke untuknya. Dan Sasuke mengaggap itu sebagai hak miliknya.

Jadi miliknya tidak boleh di—

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Oh, damn. Lengkap sekali penderitaannya malam ini: Sakura yang sedang bersama Gaara, juga…

"Mau apa kau, Karin?"

Karin mendengus sebal. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap dingin dan sarkastik padanya, oh tapi ayolah! Masa iya dia harus selalu bersikap seperti itu?! Bagaimanapun, selama ini ia selalu membantunya, kan?

"Huh. Berhentilah bersikap sombong, Sasuke!" Karin membalas. Well, sebisa mungkin ia ingin menjaga image di hadapan si Uchiha ini, jadi ia tidak mau kelihatan kalah di hadapannya.

"Hn. Pergilah." katanya tanpa menoleh.

"Oh, ayolaaah. Kau pasti butuh teman, 'kan Sasuke-kuuuun?"

"_Sasuke-kun!!!"_

"_Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun!!_

_SASUKE-KU—_

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Eh?

Eh?

EEEH???

Sasuke berteriak?!

Tunggu. Lihat situasi dan kondisi. Saat ini, Sasuke sedang mengawasi Sakura dan Gaara diam-diam. DIAM-DIAM.

Sekarang, kata kuncinya: BERTERIAK.

Bisa ambil kesimpulan? Ya, ya. Mereka pasti ketahua—

"SASUKE-KUN?! SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI?!"

Ooops.

-

-

-

((heningheningheninghening))

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benar-benar baru tahu kau beralih profesi menjadi seorang stalker." Gaara menyeringai padanya.

Sasuke baru saja akan membalas ketika Sakura tersenyum masam, "Aa. Ternyata kau membawa pacar_mu_."

Pacar? Astaganagasumatra, demi nama klan UCHIHA, satu-satunya yang pantas mendapinya hanya Haru—

"SENANG BERKENALAN DENGANMU! Namaku Sakura Haruno, teman masa kecil Sasuke-ku —maksudku Sasuke." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis berambut merah cantik yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menatap Sakura, mencoba menilai apakah apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar —bahwa ia teman Sasuke. Tapi dilihat dari mata Sasuke yang melembut ketika menatap gadis itu, rasanya mau tak mau ia percaya.

Karin kemudian mengangkat sudut bibirnya, mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin pada Sakura. Kalau melihat gelagat Sasuke, ia tahu gadis itu pasti sangat beraarti untuknya. Dan mendekati sahabat Sasuke rasanya merupakan ide baik.

"Aku Karin, Sakura-san. Salam kenal."

Sasuke meringis ketika Sakura dan Karin berjabatan tepat di hadapannya. Baginya, itu justru terlihat seperti jabatan tangan yang mengawali persaingan.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau sudah memiliki kekasih, Sasuke-kun." gadis itu memandang Sasuke dan Karin bergantian, "Kalian pasangan yang serasi."

Wajah Karin bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Kau dan pasanganmu juga serasi sekali, Sakura-san."

Tepat menusuk sasaran.

"Ahaha, kau… kau benar, Karin-san. Kami pasangan yang bahagia." Sakura memaksakan senyum.

"Dan mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi Sabaku no Sakura." Gaara memanasi Sasuke, ingin mengamati reaksi yang terpeta di wajah Uchiha itu.

"WOW! Kalian akan menikah?!" Karin berseru dengan semangat.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali di hadapan Sakura. "Itu tidak akan terjadi." nada Sasuke yang keras terdengar seperti menghakimi.

Karin mengernyitkan kening, "Eeeh? Maksudnya apa?" tangannya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak, Karin-san. Maksud Sasuke-kun—"

"Maksudku yang dicintainya adalah a—"

"TIDAK!" tangan Sakura menuding wajah Sasuke, "DIA BOHONG!"

Gaara menengahi, "Sakura, sudahlah—"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILNYA SAKURA, BODOH!"

"ITU NAMAKU! KENAPA DIA TIDAK BOLEH—"

"KARENA YANG KAUCINTAI A—"

"TIDAK LAGI!!!" Sakura berteriak frustasi, "TIDAK LAGI, TIDAK LAGI, TIDAK LAGI!!!"

"Kau bukan pembohong ulung, Sakura."

Sakura menggeram, "Aku akan membuktikannya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Dengan cara apa?"

"KAU AKAN MELIHATNYA!!! PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK!!!" gadis itu berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Gaara. Tangan mungilnya memegang kepala Gaara dan menariknya hingga—

Sasuke tanpa sadar menahan napas melihat tindakan Sakura pada Gaara.

—bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Oh, tidak.

"Mmmph—" Gaara terlalu terkejut atas tindakkan Sakura, tapi lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati dirinya menikmati sensasi aneh yang datang dari bibir Sakura, kemudian dengan segera membalas ciuman itu dengan rakus. Menjilat, menggigit, dan mengulum.

Gantian Sakura yang terkejut. Ia tidak siap menerima _serangan_ dari Gaara.

"Aaa—" wajah Karin memerah melihat apa yang disaksikannya. Ini benar-benar—

Ciuman Sakura dan Gaara —yang jelas-jelas .?docid=16703728i Gaara— jelas memberikan tamparan mental pada si sombong Uchiha.

"KAU—" Sasuke berkata melalui gigi-giginya.

Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman panas itu —sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, juga karena paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Kau lihat, 'kan Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura berkata di sela-sela napasnya.

Gaara terdiam, sadar apa maksud di balik kata-kata Sakura. Ia hanya dijadikan umpan —umpan untuk memancing Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri, jelas tidak mau kalah. Dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi, tangannya dengan kasar menarik rambut Karin tanpa memedulikan teriakan gadis itu, kemudian melumat bibir gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Sasu—hmmmph!"

"SASUKE-KUN! HENTIKAN!!!"

_To be continued…_

_xXx_

_itu apa?!! *nunjuk ke atas*_

_Ya ampun… kacau banget! Kebanyakan adegan kissing!!! Maaf banget ya buat yang gak berkenan… apakah sesuai dengan rated-nya? Perlu ke M gak? :*_

_Apalah daya, saudara-saudara… ini tuntutan plot… *sok nyesel padahal seneng*_

_Makasih untuk yang udah review (yang login) dan gak login: _rain-blood, Haruno Heina, Ayya.., cumamintaupdate, J cute haruno uchiha nacchan, dan Nirmala el Azzura. _Review kalian semua bikin aku semangat!!! MAKASIIIIH BANGEEET MMUAAH!_

_Minta pendapatnya, ya! Dan…. __**Terima kasih telah membaca.**_

---Myuuga Arai---


End file.
